Silent Angel
by Irna Lulu
Summary: Chap 4 is UP: /Sehun sangat kesal mempunyai murid yang tidak bisa bicara, bagaimana jika murid itu... HunHan/Boy x Boy/Boys Love/Mpreg/Remake dari ff YunJae by Ebby Kim dengan judul yang sama/ DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Angel**

Cast : Xi ( Kim ) Luhan, Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunHan

Warning : Ini FF remake lagi, FF ini bukan milik irna, ff ini aslinya milik **Ebby Kim** dengan pair YunJae, irna hanya mengganti castnya, sisanya semua sama ( Irna sudah mendapatkan izin dari si empunya ). Bagi yang ga suka silahkan klik 'back'!

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang review sebelumnya (gothiclolita89, Chiello, dan laurenna liu), maaf banget, Irna tadi salah publish dokumennya, harusnya yang sudah diedit, lah kok ternyata yang ter-publish- itu dokumen yang aseli #BOW**

**Irna udah ijin kok sama author aselinya, jadi Irna gak plagiat karena Author Ebby Kim sendiri udah kasi izinnya**

**Sekali lagi Irna minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan dan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sebelumnya.**

**.**

**.**

**So, It's HunHan for everyone^^**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^

**O **

Dongkol?

Tentu saja!

Terpampang jelas di wajahnya yang tertekuk, tidak ada senyum sedikitpun–bahkan untuk membalas sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya oleh orang-orang sekitar yang ia lewati. Yah, memang beginilah sikap Oh Sehun bila ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Demi seluruh harta keluarga Oh, ini adalah hal paling konyol dalam hidupnya. Huh? Agar mengubah sifatnya? Yang benar saja! Selama ini tidak pernah ada komplain dari pihak manapun. Hah! Pasti ayahnya sengaja! Supaya waktu bebasnya tidak bisa ia nikmati lagi. Menyebalkan sekali! Namja tampan bersorot mata tajam ini melebarkan langkahnya agar bisa cepat sampai ke tempat , Cuma sepuluh menit dan ia telah tiba didepan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Baiklah, tak perlu ragu. Hanya 3 jam saja dan kau bebas, Oh.

Grrr~ Sehun menggeram kesal kemudian memutar handle untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Seketika wajah-wajah lucu nan menggemaskan dengan pipi gembul terlihat. Namun tidak begitu dalam pandangan Sehun. Pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangan yang merupakan kelas dan duduk dikursi pengajar. Menatapi satu persatu wajah dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin menguliti bocah-bocah berumur kisaran 8 tahun itu. Manusia menyeramkan–terbukti dari beberapa anak yang kemudian menundukkan kepala juga bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Wali kelas kalian yang baru. Beri salam!" serunya lantang, membuat seisi kelas terkejut.

Serentak mereka berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan. "Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun seonsaengnim."

"Bagus." Balas Sehun seram. Tanpa basa-basi iapun memulai pelajaran yang memang harus diajarkannya pada murid sekolah dasar tingkat dua. Matematika.

Yah, ini hal terkonyol itu. Mengajar murid tingkat dua sekolah dasar disekolah milik keluarganya. Sangat-sangat-sangat memalukan, sebab diapun dulu bersekolah disini. Hah.. entah apa rencana ayahnya dibalik semua ini.

"Kim Eunsun!"

Seorang haksaeng mengangkat tangannya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena si murid tidak menyahut panggilannya. Huh? Kenapa? Aneh sekali. Tangan itu terus memanjang keatas–sepertinya menunggu sang seonsaengnim bersuara.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksud anak itu? Seketika wajah Sehun mengeras disertai tatapannya benar-benar tajam dan menusuk. Jangan berani membuat masalah dengan Oh Sehun!

"Seon-seonsaengnim." Panggil haksaeng yang duduk paling depan. Ia sudah ngeri melihat raut wajah wali kelas barunya itu. Sehun melirik kemurid tadi. "Kim Eunsun tidak mau bicara."

"Huh?" muncul kerutan dikeningnya, bingung. "Wae?" tanyanya tetap dengan suara tegas menekan.

"Mo-molla. Sejak masuk sekolah dia tidak pernah bicara."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada murid yang masih mengangkat tangannya, yang duduk dibangku paling belakang. Tidak pernah atau tidak mau bicara? Diperhatikan wajah si murid –datar tanpa ekspresi. Kerutan yang sempat hilang tercipta kembali. Ada apa dengan murid itu? Ish! Kenapa sekolah ini mau menerima murid seperti itu? Menggelikan. Sekolah bertaraf internasional bukan sekolah luar biasa untuk anak-anak berkemampuan khusus atau memiliki suatu penyakit. Akan kubuat kau bicara, batin Sehun.

"Jelaskan bagaimana mengerjakan soal nomor 1."

Kim Eunsun menurunkan tangannya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan kedepan kelas. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata serta diperhatikan seluruh penghuni kelas,murid ini menulis jawaban soal yang dikatakan sang seonsaengnim dipapan tulis. Tak lama, diapun selesai. Meletakkan spidol ditempatnya lalu kembali duduk. Masih dengan muka datar, seolah tidak terpengaruh terhadap kerasnya Oh seonsaengnim.

Tatapannya kian tajam. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal. Maksud dari perintahnya agar haksaeng bernama Kim Eunsun itu berbicara bukan menulis dipapan tulis. Berani sekali! Awas saja. Tak boleh ada yang melawan Oh Sehun. Namja tampan ini terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Kepala sekolah sangat keterlaluan menerima murid begini. Mungkin murid itu bisu, pikirnya, karena tidak mungkin anak-anak yang diumurnya sedang asik berceria malah diam tanpa ekspresi. Tidak masuk akal!

"Aku menyuruhmu menjelaskan, Nona Kim, bukan menyuruhmu menulis dipapan tulis." Kata Sehun, tegas dan dingin, membuat murid lainnya menunduk takut.

Eunsun hanya diam lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya seakan meminta ? Sikap macam apa itu? Sungguh diluar perkiraan Sehun kalau bocah tersebut tetap diam meski sudah dia bentak. Ternyata mentalnya kuat juga, tidak seperti anak berumur 8 tahun pada umumnya. Baiklah, ini bagai ajakan perang menurut pemuda tampan yang duduk dikursi pengajar. Dan tentu saja, Sehun akan memenangkannya. (Who knows?)

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membanting buku pelajaran serta lainnya –absen dan buku tulis- diatas sebuah meja sehingga membuat seseorang yang sedang bekerja dibalik meja tersebut terkejut. Seorang pria berpakaian rapi. Diangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun heran. Meski namja bermarga Oh itu adalah anak pemilik sekolah, tapi tetap saja ia adalah kepala sekolah –jabatan tertinggi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya pengajar biasa sudah sewajarnya untuk menghormatinya 'kan?

"Wae geurae?" tanya Mr. Kim (Kim Junmyeon) berusaha bersikap tenang sebab sudah paham bagaimana prilaku pangeran Oh didepannya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau bodoh. Huh? Menerima murid bisu disekolah yang bertaraf internasional ini?"

"Bisu?" Mr. Kim mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak ada murid bisu disini." jawab sekenanya.

"Eobseo? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Eunsun? Dia sama sekali tidak bicara. Kalian benar-benar tidak becus memilih murid." Oceh namja ini tak memperdulikan etika atau tata krama ditempat orang lain. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada kemudian memalingkan muka. "Bodoh."

Mr. Kim menghela nafas sabar. "Dia tidak bisu. Hanya tidak mau bicara."

"Sama saja!" balas Sehun. "Tidak mau bicara dan bisu. Sama-sama tidak megeluarkan suara."

Sekali lagi Mr. Kim menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Oh Sehun-ssi, jweisonghamnida. Tapi Kim Eunsun adalah murid yang pintar. Meski tidak pernah bicara, tapi nilainya tidak pernah dibawah angka 8. Cobalah kau periksa bukunya. Maaf, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Yunho mendengus. Tentu ia mengerti maksud dari kalimat terakhir Mr. Kim. Diambilnya lagi buku-buku yang ia banting dan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan hati yang dongkol. Ia juga menutup pintu kasar sampai menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang sanggup membuat jantung hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

Benar-benar!

**O **

"Sun-ie."

Yeoja kecil berpakaian seragam sekolah menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar panggilan barusan. Panggilan sayang dari orang yang sangat dikenalny. Tanpa menjawab atau sekedar untuk membalas panggilan tadi, Eunsun berjalan menghampiri seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya namja ini sembari mensejejarkan tingginya dengan gadis cilik didepannya. Ia tersenyum lembut saat Eunsun menjawab dengan gelengan kepala."Geurae. Kajja." Katanya lalu menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski jawaban yang diberikan lawan bicaranya itu hanya berupa anggukan ataupun gelengan, tidak masalah bagi Luhan. Ia cukup merasa senang karena gadis ciliknya tetap mendengar dan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Yah, Luhan tidak berharap lebih. Begini saja sudah cukup. Namja cantik itu mengulum senyum sambil menyerahkan piring yang sudah disabuni pada yeoja kecil disebelahnya untuk dibilas.

"Apa tadi Sun-ie bisa menjawab pertanyaan seonsaengnim?" tanyanya kemudian melirik kesebelah kanan.

Kim Eunsun mengangguk sembari membasuh piring lalu meletakkannya pada rak piring kecil dekat wastafel.

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Walau sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja ada rasa sakit menggeluti relung hatinya. Ia sangat ingin mendengar suara Eunsun dan bersenda gurau. Tapi... Ah, seperti mimpi yang terlalu tinggi. Ia sendiri pun sudah tidak ingat kapan Eunsun mulai tidak mau bicara.

"Kalau nilai Sun-ie bagus semua, apa Sun-ie ingin hadiah?" Luhan menoleh lagi. Gadis cilik itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Luhan. Ia menggeleng sebentar lalu membasuh piring lagi.

"Wae?"Jawabannya selalu sama, gelengan kepala jika Luhan bertanya tentang keinginan yeoja kecil itu.

Memang keuangan mereka tidak begitu memadai, tapi Luhan akan berusaha untuk mewujudkan keinginan putri kecilnya. Namun,Eunsun tak pernah meminta apa-apa. Gadis kecil itu Cuma memberikan senyum kecil pada namja disebelahnya. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya menghela nafas, gadis ciliknya sedikit banyak menuruni sifatnya yang selalu tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah malam. Eunsun terjaga tiba-tiba dari tidurnya, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya terbangun begitu saja. Walau masih sangat mengantuk, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari luar kamarnya. Pelan-pelan dia turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ketika membuka pintu, matanya langsung menangkap seseorang sedang duduk dilantai tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Eomma-nya.

Seseorang yang ia panggil Eomma (dulu). Meski ia tahu bahwa orang yang ia sebut eomma adalah seorang namja. Iapun sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya seorang namja? Bukankah bila namja seharusnya dia panggil "Appa". Tapi karena sejak bayi ia terus bersama Luhan dan Luhan juga memanggil dirinya sendiri "Eomma" jika mereka tengah berdua saja, ia terbiasa dengan panggilan itu dan tidak pernah mempersalahkannya.

Walau ibunya seorang namja, yang Eunsun tahu, Luhan adalah ibu terhebat didunia. Ia sangat menyayanginya. Orang yang selalu berada disampingnya, menghibur dan menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Bibir merah miliknya, yang diwariskan dari Luhan, melengkung manis. Tersenyum karena bangga memiliki ibu yaitu Luhan dan bukan orang lain. Melihat Luhan masih bekerja tengah malam begini membuatnya sedih. Jam berapa namja yang memiliki wajah rupawan serta cantik itu akan tidur? Jika jam 4 pagi bangun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, maka jam berapa dia istirahat?

Memikirkannya membuat Eunsun tambah sedih. Gadis kecil itu menghela nafas dan memandang intens punggung Luhan. "Jaljayo, eomma..." ucapnya lirih.

**O **

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, baca soal nomor 5, Kim Eunsun!" suara teriakan Sehun menggema didalam kelas hingga keluar.

Semua murid menundukkan kepalanya karena takut, termasuk Eunsun yang menjadi sasaran sang seonsaengnim. Ya, beginilah keadaan kelas yng diawasi Sehun, setiap hari penuh dengan teriakan dan kata-kata yang terbilang kejam untuk anak-anak. Para seonsaengnim atau murid yang melewati kelas ini mesti spot jantung karena suara keras dari dalam. Tidak ada yang berani menegur atau sekedar memberi tahu si pemuda Oh tentang kekerasannya, sebab statusnya sebagai anak pemilik sekolah.

Eunsun hanya diam. Dia takut. Kenapa Oh seonsaengnim terus memarahinya? Hanya dirinya? Apa karena dia tidak mau bicara? Oh seonsaeng, jebal...Gadis kecil ini terus mengucap doa dan harapan dalam hati, semoga amarah Oh seonsaeng cepat reda.

"Tch!" Sehun mendengus keras. Kesabaranya hampir habis. Sudah seminggu, tapi murid bernama Kim Eunsun itu tetap tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukan hal penting memang, tapi bagi Sehun ini merupakan sebuah pelecehan untuk citra sekolah juga keluarganya –Oh- yang tergolong dalam keluarga berpengaruh di Seoul.

Kenapa Mr. Kim menerima murid itu? Hanya karena pintar? Huh, lebih baik tak usah sekolah kalau memang pintar!

"Ku hitung sampai lima, kalau kau masih tidak mau membacanya, dengan senang hati aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini!"

BRAK!

"Sehun-ssi!" Semua penghuni kelas terkejut dan langsung memandang orang yang membuka pintu secara kasar sekaligus berseru kuat. Para murid tampak ketakutan sementara Oh seongsaeng membuang muka, malas. Penganggu, batinnya. Mr. Kim masuk kedalam kelas, berdiri disebelah Sehun yang seakan tak gentar. Sungguh, kesabarannya sudah habis. Bila cara mengajar Sehun seperti ini, sama saja dengan menghancurkan mental anak-anak. Beliau benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Selama ini cerita dari mulut kemulut para seonsaeng dan murid hanya ia anggap kabar kabur. Tapi setelah tak sengaja mendengarnya sendiri, Mr. Kim amat geram.

"Ikut aku!" katanya tegas sambil menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari kelas. Semua menghembuskan nafas lega setelah kepergian Mr. Kim dan Oh seonsaeng. Yang tadi benar-benar menegangkan! Apa lagi ancaman dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Oh, jangan sampai! Murid-murid yang lain menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Eunsun. Yeoja kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya. Shock! Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar kalimat amat mengerikan begitu, apalagi anak berumur 8 tahun yang belum banyak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu.

Seketika Eunsun langsung membayangkan namja cantik yang adalah ibunya. Bagaimana nanti jika ibunya tahu? Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang paling disayanginya. Semoga saja tidak terjadi.

"Eunsun-ah... Gwenchanayo?" tanya teman sebangku Eunsun. Gadis kecil ini mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan muka tanpa ekspresi yang selalu terpasang diwajahnya. Dia mengangguk.

"Jeongmalyo? Ah... semoga saja Oh seonsaeng cuma min-main, tidak sungguhan!" kata salah seorang murid yang jarak bangkunya berdekatan dengan Eunsun.

"Ne! Oh seonsaeng sangat kejam! Huh... aku tidak suka." Timpal yang lain.

"Nado. Oh seonaeng jahat!"

"Sangat jahat!"

"Mengerikan!"

Merekapun saling menimpali mengucapkan kekesalan untuk si wali kelas. Mereka juga tidak nyaman diajari dengan cara seperti itu dan merasa kasihan pada Eunsun yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Oh seonsaeng. Entah apa salah gadis manis itu sampai wali kelas mereka tak pernah absen untuk membentak ataupun memarahinya. Keterlaluan. Tak berapa lama, bel tanda jam belajar-mengajar telah usai berdering. Akhirnya mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Eunsun, jadi jangan sembarangan menghakimi orang lain. Aku minta kau ubah cara mengajarmu. Semua anak didikmu ketakutan." Mr. Kim berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dikoridor. Beliau lelah, sungguh. Sebenarnya tidak enak karena status pemuda itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi supaya sikap Sehun berubah.

Sakit hati. Ya, Sehun sangat sakit hati karena Mr. Kim. Seenaknya saja. Hey, dia ini pewaris utama seluruh aset keluarga Sehum. Bahkan sekolah ini sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dia bisa langsung memecat Mr. Kim dan membuat pria itu tak punya pekerjaan untuk selamanya. Ish, menyebalkan. Baru menjabat sebagai kepalas sekolah saja sudah berani menegurnya.

"Lihat nanti, akan kubuat kau menyesalinya, Pak Tua. Cih!" decisnya kesal. Karena tidak ada hal yang harus dikerjakannya lagi, bel pulangpun sudah berbunyi, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kembali kekelas untuk mengambil tasnya.

Dia akan menemui temannya saja untuk membuang suntuk. Saat sedang berjalan dikoridor, tak sengaja matanya melihat kearah gerbang sekolah dimana seorang haksaeng yang tidak disukainya berdiri. Seperti sedang menunggu jemputan. Oh, baiklah.

Mari kita lihat bagaimana orang tua dari anak menyebalkan itu. Sehun berhenti dan fokus memperhatikan Eunsun. Tak lama, muncul seorang namja mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dipadukan jeans longgar dan tas selempang menghampiri si gadis kecil lalu berjongkok untuk mensejejarkan tinggi mereka.

Rasanya... familiar. Wajah itu tak asing bagi Sehun. Tapi, dia tidak ingat. Siapa namja itu?

**O **

"Jja... ini untuk Sun-ie." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah lollipop pada gadis kecil didepannya. "Tak lama kan? Hm, hari ini aku sengaja pulang cepat karena ingin membuat samgyetang kesukaan Sun-ie. Eottae? Joha?" celotehnya ceria, memamerkan senyum manis diwajah cantiknya.

Lengkungan kecil tercipta dibibir mungil Kim Eunsun sambil menerima lollipopnya. Dia mengangguk semangat. Memang jarang sekali dia punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Luhan karena pekerjaan ibunya sebagai bendahara sekaligus koki disebuah restaurant tradisional. Bukan pekerjaan mudah.

"Geuraesseo. Kajja dorawa!" mereka bergandengan tangan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Deg

Seperti ada sebuah bom yang baru saja meledak dalam dadanya, Sehun terkejut begitu bayangan masa lalu terlintas dipikirannya. Be-benarkah? Lalu... anak itu? Tiba-tiba otak Sehun kosong. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Berdiri bak patung dengan muka shock.

_Rasa pusing langsung menyerang ketika ia baru membuka matanya. Sakit sekali. Pelan-pelan digerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk kemudian melihat ruangan dimana ia berada. Asing. Dekorasinya berbeda dari kamar miliknya. Ini dimana? Pikir Sehun. Sakit dikepalanya tak juga reda. Ah, mungkin akibat pesta semalam. Ia terlalu banyak minum._

_Saat bangkit dari ranjang, samar-samar ia mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi dalam ruangan ini. Tentu, tiap kamar memiliki fasilitas toilet wajib. Siapa? Tidak tahu. Sewaktu turun dari ranjang, pemuda tampan ini baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengenakan pakaian. Sontak matany membelalak panik. Mana pakaiannya? Tanpa pikir panjang iapun mengobrak-abrik seluruh kamar dan menemukan semua pakaiannya tergeletak disebelah ranjang. Cepat-cepat Sehun memakainya kemudian langsung keluar. Ia tidak mau dapat masalah atau apapun kalau terlalu lama disini._

_._

_._

_._

_Wajah yang menjadi bahan bisik-bisik para namja di Seoul University tampak amat muram. Meski selalu ditutupi kacamata, biasanya terlihat ceria. Namun belakangan ini tak pernah terbentuk senyum dibibir merah merekah itu. Makin banyak yang membicarakannya, tak hanya para mahasiswa, kyusungnim pun ikut bergosip. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa si pemilik wajah cantik bernama Kim Luhan kian tertutup dan jarang bergaul._

_Pemuda tampan bermata bak elang yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya dikantin tanpa sengaja melihat kearah dimana Luhan duduk. Namja yang memiliki wajah rupawan serta kulit putih tak bernoda hanya sendirian dimeja kantin yang panjang. Mungkin yang lain tidak enak bila menganggu Luhan dalam keadaan begini. Mata Sehun masih setia memandangi namja cantik itu._

_'0226. Nomor kamar Kim Luhan.'_

_Perkataan salah seorang temannya terngiang. Kamar Kim Luhan, kamar dimana ia terbangun tanpa busana. Apa mungkin..._

_ah~ Kim Luhan seorang namja! Haha! Dia pasti sudah gila melakukannya dengan namja itu, meski Luhan memang cantik. Sehun menghembuskan nafas. Tidak!_

_._

_._

_._

_Ish! Sehun benci sekali. Penting apanya? Pasti hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang waktu itu. Hah, sudah lebih dari tiga bulan, kenapa masih dipermasalahkan? Dilupakan saja tidak susah. Ya, memang dua minggu setelah kejadian itu Luhan menemuinya dan mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Karena mereka sesama namja, Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk tak terjadi apa-apa._

_Namja tampan ini terus menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada namja disebelahnya yang Cuma diam –belum mengatakan apapun. Ya, Luhan mengajak Sehun bicara dilorong sepi dibelakang asrama Seoul University._

_Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan, sampai beberapa kali. "A-ku... ingin... menga-takan... se-sesuatu..."_

_"Tidak usah bertele-tele! Apa maumu?!" balas Sehun cuek tak mau melihat kearah Luhan. Malas._

_"Ka-karna ma-ma-malam itu..." ujar Luhan terbata. Sungguh, rasanya jantungnya akan meledak akibat berdetak terlalu kencang. Tapi Luhan sudah bertekad akan bicara._

_Oke! Benar pikirannya, kan? Pasti mengenai malam itu. Apa lagi yang mau dibahas? Sudah terjadi, ya terjadi. Tak perlu dibicarakan. Hah! Menyebalkan._

_"A-aku... aku... a-ak-aku... hamil."_

_Mata Sehun membulat, "MWO?!"_

_Kepala Luhan tertunduk takut._

_Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa katanya? Hamil? Oh~ Sehun mendecih. "Ya! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mwoya?! Hey! Kau ini namja! NAMJA! Namja tidak bisa hamil!"_

_Nyut~_

_Sakit! _

_Luhan pun tahu itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur menyerahkan sebuah amplop yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Sehun. Namja tampan itu melirik sebentar, dengan wajah yag ditekuk, direbutnya amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah surat berlabel sebuah rumah sakit. Dibacanya tulisan yang tertera disurat dan kembali matanya melotot membaca kesimpulan dibagian akhir. _

_Positive. Male pregnant._

_"Ya!" antara tidak percaya dan shock. "Lelucon macam apa ini?! Maksudmu kau hamil karena aku? Begitu?" cecar Sehun mulai emosi. Dilemparnya kertas dan amplop tadi kearah Luhan. "Jangan becanda! Meskipun kau benar-benar mengandung, aku yakin bukan karena aku! Kau pasti sudah tidur dengan banyak namja! Ya, 'kan?! Hah... menyebalkan! Karena tidak ada yang mau bertanggung jawab, jadi kau mendatangiku. Memanfaatkan kejadian malam itu."_

_Sehun memandang remeh pada Luhan. "Kalau tak ada yang menginginkannya, gugurkan saja." Katanya lalu melangkah pergi. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan namja cantik itu yang kemudian wajahnya dibanjiri airmata._

_"Male pregnant? Apa-apaan itu? Mana ada yang begitu! Cih, menjijikkan!" cibir namja Oh ini sambil berjalan –menambah tusukan pisau dihati Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Luhan... Kim Eunsun..." ucap Sehun sembari memainkan gelas berisi minuman mengandung alkohol ditangannya. Marga sama. Benarkah berhubungan? Apa ia hanya salah lihat atau bagaimana? Tapi tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas dia sempat memperhatikan kedua orang itu.

Kim Eunsun. Apa dia benar-benar... entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu. Lagipula sudah sangat lama. Pasti tidak. Mungkin itu anak Luhan dengan orang lain. Yah... begitu. Tapi kenapa dirinya bereaksi begitu? Kenapa pula hatiya seolah-olah berseru Kim Eunsun adalah darah dagingnya? Ah~ pasti karena bayang-bayang masa lalu. Tak mau memikirkannya lagi, Sehun segera meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

TBC

RnR jusaeyo


	2. Chapter 2

**Silent Angel**

**Credit to Ebby Kim ( m. fanfiction s/9722918/1/Silent-Angel ) hilangkan spasi  
><strong>

Cast : Xi ( Kim ) Luhan, Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunHan

Warning : FF ini bukan milik irna, ff ini aslinya milik **Ebby Kim **dengan pair YunJae, irna hanya mengganti castnya, sisanya semua sama ( Irna sudah mendapatkan izin dari si empunya ).

**.**

**.**

**Yang merasa terganggu dengan remake ini, yang gak suka HunHan, dan yang gak suka ff ini Irna remake, Irna minta maaf dan silahkan klik 'x' di pojok kanan atas, atau 'back'aja! Karena saling menghargai itu indah^^**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^

Chapter 2

Ada yang berbeda dari Oh Sehun pagi ini. Biasanya dia akan terlihat sangar, cara berjalan tegap dan terlihat sombong. Tapi sekarang... wajahnya tampak muram, dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk dan cara berjalannya seperti orang tak bersemangat.

Murid-murid yang harus diajarnya pun ikut keheranan. Aneh sekali. Ada apa dengan Oh seonsaeng? Sehun duduk dikursi pengajar.

"Buka halaman 35! Kalian baca sebentar, nanti kujelaskan." Mereka berpandangan bingung. Bahkan Oh seonsaeng tak menatap kearah mereka.

Eunsun yang melihat keadaan aneh wali kelasnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa karena kemarin? Kepala sekolah memarahi Oh seonsaeng, makanya wali kelasnya itu tampak tidak bersemangat.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Walau telah berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun yang membuat pusing, tetap saja dia terus terbayang-bayang wajah seorang namja cantik yang ingin dilupakannya. Sampai dia tidak bisa menutup mata semenitpun, membuatnya amat kelelahan. Terlebih sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan Kim Eunsun.

Kenapa? kenapa hatinya... seakan meminta untuk berdekatan dengan gadis kecil itu?

Tidak!

Sehun menggeleng kuat. Itu tidak benar. Hah, tak ingin memikirkan malah otak dan perasaannya kian bekerja keras. Sehun tidak mengerti dirinya sekarang, semakin menyangkal, ia semakin kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Oh Sehun yang selama ini ia pertahankan.

Hah... Benar-benar!

Lihat, semangatnya menurun drastis. Padahal biasanya hanya berkumpul dengan temannya di club bisa membuatnya kembali sebagai Oh Sehun.

Namun, sudah 3 hari –juga telah melakukan aktivitas pembangkit(?) semangat- tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Malah Sehun semakin lemas. Dia tidak mengerti. Bayangan wajah namja cantik dan gadis kecil itu terus bergentayangan dalam otaknya walau dia sedang tidak tidur. Terlebih setiap hari dia harus terus mengajar dikelas si yeoja kecil.

.

.

.

"Ya!"

Sehun terkejut. Suara siapa itu? Digerakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sekeliling, -koridor- tak ada siapapun selain dirinya. Lalu...

"Pinjam!"

"Jangan pelit! Berikan pada kami!"

"Ish! Neo!"

Cepat-cepat Sehun melangkah mencari sumber suara teriakan barusan. Dari suaranya seperti sedang terjadi sesuatu dan anehnya dia khawatir. Tidak memusingkan perasaan yang mulai menyebar ketubuhnya, Sehun terus berjalan hingga dengan mata bak elang miliknya melebar melihat sebuah pemandangan yang bisa dikatakan mengerikan.

Disana... gadis yang kerap kali muncul dalam pikirannya belakangan ini... didorong, ditarik, bahkan dipukuli oleh murid namja yang sepertinya bukan teman sekelasnya.

Kim Eunsun mencoba mempertahankan tasnya yang ditarik tiga orang murid namja. Raut kesakitan terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Amarah Sehun seakan tersulut. Dengan nafas memburu, didekatinya keempat murid itu.

"Hey!" teriaknya lantang, membuat tiga murid namja itu terkejut lalu melepaskan tas Eunsun sehingga si yeoja kecil terjatuh ketanah. Bukan tak mau menolong, tapi Sehun ingin menghukum ketiga murid brandal didepannya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, heh! Mencoba menjadi preman?!" Ketiga murid namja tersebut menunduk. Takut.

"Masih kecil tapi sudah menjadi brandal. Apa orang tua kalian tidak mendidik kalian dengan benar?! Bukan begitu caranya meminjam!"Sehun sadar kalau kalimat yang dia keluarkan dapat ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Cepat minta maaf!" Dengan wajah yang tertunduk ketiga murid ini mengulurkan tangan pada Eunsun yang telah berdiri sambil memeluk erat tasnya. Raut takut bercampur kesal terampang jelas diwajah yeoja kecil itu.

"Mianhae..." ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan. Eunsun menyambut uluran ketiga tangan itu dengan perlahan.

"Pergilah!" suruh Sehun. Setelah bocah-bocah nakal tadi pergi, dihampirinyaEunsun yang tetap berdiri sembari mendekap tasnya. Aneh... melihat wajah ketakutan yeoja kecil itu seperti ada duri yang menancap dikulitnya.

Perih.

"Gwechanayo?" Eunsun menatapSehun. Ia megangguk. Tapi namja tampan ini tidak percaya sebab tadi Eunsun terjatuh. Diperhatikannya seluruh tubuh yeoja kecil tersebut secar teliti. Rok seragam kotor karena debu dan... lutut kanannya berdarah. Luka.

"Ah, kajja. Kakimu terluka." Kata Sehun kemudian menarik tangan gadis kecil itu..

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Sehun senang. Memamerkan seulas senyum yang jarang –bahkan tidak pernah- ia perlihatkan. Ditatapnya Eunsun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Mata besar dengan intan hitam didalam benar-benar persis seperti mata milik namja cantik bernama Kim Luhan.

Seakan dia terjebak kedalam fokus intan hitam tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat mata seindah itu dan Sehun tak segan mengakuinya. Warna kelamnya sungguh menawan. Dapat dilihatnya pantulan dirinya dimata itu. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan keterpesonaan.

Eunsun... Kim Eunsun –Kim Luhan.

Nama itu terbesit. Sekali lagi mengingatkan serentetan kalimat menyakitan yang pernah dia lontarkan pada si pemilik nama. Sekarang hatinya ikut berdenyut. Ditambah menatap langsung fotocopy dari Kim Luhan. Meski keraguan tetap ada, tidak bisa dipungkiri hal seperti rasa rindu siap menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sehun ingin memeluk gadis kecil didepannya, mendekap erat lalu mencium keningnya. Hhh...Tidak. Belum.

Sedikit merasa risih karena tatapan Oh seonsaeng yang begitu intens, Eunsun beranjak dari duduknya. Luka kecil dikakinya sudah diberi obat merah dan plester oleh Oh seonsaeng. Ia membungkukkan badan pertanda terima kasih lalu berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Ternyata Oh seonsaeng baik, mau mengobatinya. Senyum kecil tercipta dibibirnya.

Sehun tersadar ketika murid yang kemarin amat dibencinya berjalan keluar ruang UKS. Melihat punggung kecil itu, ia teringat semua kata kasar dan bentakan untuk Eunsun. Menyesal? Mungkin. Tak tahu. Hanya seperti tak enak hati.

"Eunsun-ah..." Kim Eunsun berhenti dan membalikkan badan. Menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya. Menunduk.

"Mianhae... Maafkan aku." Kemudian memandang Eunsun. "Tidak seharusnya aku menghakimimu. Karena tak suka, lantas membencimu begitu saja. Maaf."

Kaget?

Hm! Tak menyangka seonsaeng yang sejak awal terus memaki, membentak bahkan mengancamnya akan meminta maaf. Eunsun sangat lega mendengarnya. Terima kasih, Tuhan... Oh seonsaeng tak kasar lagi, batinnya. Bukan senyum tipis, melainkan senyum lebar terpatri dibibir merahnya. Ia mengangguk, mau memaafkan gurunya itu.

Melihat senyum amat manis tercipta diwajah cantik itu membuat Sehun terpana. Benar-benar mewarisi kecantikan alami milik sang ibunda. Lagi, namja Oh ini memamerkan senyumnya. Sekarang dadanya terasa sedikit lapang. Ada beban yang perlahan menghilang.

**O **

Hap!

"Omo~!" hampir saja Luhan terjatuh karena terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia terseyum kembali meletakkan bingkai foto yang baru ia bersihkan dan memegang sepasang lengan kecil yang melingkari pinggangnya. Senyumnya makin lebar ketika mendapati seorang yeoja kecil berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan berjongkok.

"Wae?" tanyanya. Bukan gerak-gerik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya seperti biasa yang Luhan dapat, tapi sebuah pelukan yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Eunsun memeluknya dengan erat. Walau tak tau kenapa gadis kecilnya melakukan ini, tapi Luhan balas mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Mencoba meresapi bagaimana perasaan Eunsun.

"Wae? Hm?" tanyanya lagi. Terasa gerakan menggleng dibahu kanannya. Aneh, kening namja cantik ini mengkerut. Tidak biasanya Eunsun bersikap seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu? Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap wajah fotocopy-annya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" sekali lagi sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambut Eunsun kebelakang telinga.

Eunsun menggeleng sebentar lalu membuat beberapa gerakan tangan dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya dileher Luhan. Lebih erat seakan tak mau terlepas. Sementara namja cantik itu terenyuh atas apa yang baru ia lihat. Bagai hujan berlian dalam dadanya, ia bahagia sekaligus haru. Cepat-cepat ia balas pelukan itu.

'Aku... akan memberi kesepatan untukmu melihat dunia.'

Luhan mengucap syukur dalam hati. Kalimat itu bagai mantra dan sekarang dia tidak menyesali tindakan mempertahankan kandungannya dulu, hingga bayi perempuan lahir kemudian dia beri nama Kim Eunsun. Emas didalam kebaikan dan rahmat, artinya. Senyum merekah dibibir merahnya , mendekap lebih erat lagi sambil terus membatin betapa senangnya ia.

"Nado... Nado saranghae..."

"Nan neo saranghae." (Aku menyayangimu.)

**O **

Mr-Mrs. Oh dan Jinri terus melempar pandangan bingung seakan bertanya 'Ada apa?', 'Kenapa?' satu sama lain. Sejak tadi kerutan dikening yang muncul belum menghilang, malah makin bertambah karena tak mendapat jawaban dari kebingungan mereka. menyenggol lengan Jinri yang duduk disebelah kirinya lalu melirik kearah seorang namja yang tampak termenung.

Jinri mengangkat bahu –tak tahu. Dia melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda, tapi sekali lagi dia menoleh kesampingnya. Ish! Namja itu benar-benar! Belakangan ini sering melamun saat makan. Entah itu sarapan atau makan malam. Terus saja hanya membiarkan makanannya dingin tak tersentuh dan berakhir ditempat sampah. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya itu. Sikapnya berubah tidak seperti biasanya.

Risih melihat Sehun tak kunjung bergerak, akhirnya dia menepuk pipi namja tampan tersebut hingga terkejut kemudian menatapi ketiga orang yang mengelilinginya tengah memandang kearahnya penuh selidik. Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk makanan dalam piring miliknya. Mr-Mrs. Oh dan Jinri menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya! Oppa! Wae geruraesseo kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu, huh?!" sentak Jinri kesal.

Sehun mendongak, "Uh –oh?" menatap makanannya lagi. "Aku... tidak selera." Katanya lalu meletakkan sendok kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hey! Ya! Oh Sehun!" Jerit Mrs. Oh yang diabaikan pemuda tampan itu."Hash! Anak itu! Keterlaluan."

"Ada apa dengannya?" Mr. Oh membuka suara, Mrs. Oh meletakkan sendok miliknya.

"Hah...! entahlah... prilakunya seperti brandal membuat pening. Sekarang dia bertingkah layaknya anak baik tapi suka melamun pun salah. Aku pusing. Huh!" keluhnya sambil memijit keningnya.

"Oh Jinri, mulai sekarang ikuti Oppa-mu kemanapun dia pergi. Cari tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah begini. Arra?!" Jinri merengut.

"Andwae! Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri. Tidak mau!"

"Ya!" jerit Mrs. Oh kesal. "Apa kau mau nama keluarga kita tercoreng karena Oppa-mu itu tiba-tiba gila?" Pipi yeoja cantik ini mengembung. Dia pun tak mau. Huh, Oppa-nya itu keterlaluan. Jinri menunduk, menyerah. "Arra~"

**O **

Bel tanda jam pelajaran selesai –berganti waktu istirahat- baru saja berdering, membuat murid-murid yang sedang belajar berorak senang. Mereka pun merapikan buku serta alat tulis, lalu segera keluar kelas untuk bermain atau pergi kekantin.

Dikelas 1 –tepatnya dimana seonsaengnim paling tampan mengajar- Oh seonsaengnim- ada satu murid yang masih berkutat denganbuku pelajarannya. Tak menghiraukan kelas yang hampir kosong, ia tetap mengerjakan tugas dari seonsaengnim.

Sehun yang belum beranjak dari kursinya cuma memperhatikan dalam diam. Anak itu... kenapa berbeda dengan anak lainnya? Sendirian. Biarpun anak-anak lain tak memusuhi atau mengucilkan karena sikap pendiamnya, ia tetap tak ikut bergabung, aneh. Dan entah dari mana datangnya sesuatu yang membuat Sehun merasa tak nyaman melihat keadaan gadis kecil begini.

Apa mungkin...?

Namja tampan ini beranjak dari bangkunya kemudian berjalan menuju meja si murid yang tengah sibuk –tak sadar kalau sang seonsaengnim terlah berdiri didekatnya. Sehun menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk disebelah Eunsun. Melihat kearah buku yeoja itu.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanyanya setelah memperhatikan agak lama. Gadis ini mendongak –tekejut- karena Oh seonsaengnim duduk samping kanannya. Apalagi jaraknya dekat begini, membuat jantungnya bagai diserang ribuan vot listrik- amat kaget. Namun, yeoja kecil ini bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Ditatapnya buku tulis didepannya lalu mengangukkan kepalanya.

"Tunjukkan." Telunjuk kecil itu memanjang, menunjuk sebuah soal mengenai perkalian. Sehun mengambil alih buku tulis Eunsun lalu mulai menuliskan angka-angka diatasnya.

"Kau harus mengurutkan sesuai angka didepannya dan jumlahkan. Seperti ini. Jadi... hasilnya 20." Eunsun mengangguk paham sembari memperhatikan coretan tangan Oh seonsaengnim. Yah, dia mengerti sekarang.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Sehun. Tak tahu mengapa, dia jadi bersemangat mengajari Eunsun. Senang dan lega sekali.

Yeoja tersebut menggeleng dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Hm, belakangan ini dia makin sering tersenyum dengan Oh seonsaengnim. Apa Oh seonsaengnim sudah berubah? Pasti. Dan Eunsun sangat mensyukurinya.

Terima kasih, Tuhan, batinnya.

Bayangan wajah namja cantik bernama Kim Luhan kembali muncul dalam kepalanya kala melihat senyum milik Eunsun. Sama persis. Sempat terpikir olehnya, kenapa mereka sangat mirip? Kenapa Eunsun harus memiliki wajah bahkan senyuman dari Luhan? Ah, tapi itu bukan urusannya. Sehun meletakkan tangan kirinya dipuncak kepala Eunsun lalu mengusap sambil tersenyum kecil. Meski begitu, Eunsun adalah anak Luhan, seseorang yang ada dalam hidupnya –walau entah sebagai apa.

Walau sudah sering bermanja-manjaan, dipeluk atau apapun dengan ibunya, Eunsun belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Amat tenang dan seolah ketagihan, ingin disentuh begitu lagi. Merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dalam usapan pelan ini. Ia pun terpesona melihat wajah Oh seonsaeng dari dekat ternyata sangat tampan. Dengan mata bak elang, hidung yang mancung, serta senyum manis. Seandainya Oh seonsaengnim sebaik ini sejak awal. Terenyuh, terpesona –dan entah apalagi kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan batinnya saat ini.

Melihat dua wajah yang sangat mirip tengah berbagi senyum hangat. Senyuman yang menyiratkan rasa sayang yang mampu membuat siapapun iri, yah, termasuk Sehun. Tak hanya iri, hatinya terus bergolak dihantui masa lalu dan kenyataan akhir-akhir ini. Dia sungguh ingin mendekatkan diri dengan mereka...

Tapi...

Kesalahan atau perbuatannya dulu tak mungkin terhapus meski telah berlalu. Namanya luka hati, pasti meninggalkan bekas.

Kim Luhan.

Kim Eunsun.

Kenapa kalian muncul mengganggu hidupku? Kehadiran kalian bagai racun mematikan yang siap menghilangkan nyawaku. Masa lalu yang telah terkubur didasar kembali kepermukaan –ditempat paling atas. Sampai tidurku tak tenang. Apa ini karma? Sontak mata Sehun membulat ketika pertanyaan tadi terbersit diotaknya.

Karma...

Makanya hatinya tak pernah tenang setelah melihat namja berparas cantik digerbang sekolah saat tengah menjemput seorang murid.

Karma... Mungkin benar, karma..

.

.

.

"Grrr!" erang Sehun sembari bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan mengucek rambutnya. Dia tampak sangat frustasi.

"Gah! Kenapa tidak bisa hilang? Kenapa harus terus muncul dalam kepalaku! Tak seharusnya aku memikirkan mereka. Bukan urusanku!" kesalnya pada diri sendiri. Menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Semakin lama, bayangan itu semakin jelas. Terus mengembalikannya kejaman 9 tahun yang lalu. Melihat bagaimana dulu perangainya yang ternyata sangat 'mengerikan'. Pantas ayahnya mengambil sikap begitu. Memang perilakunya dibawah standar manusia baik. Tak hanya tindakan, dari perkataan pun ia amat keterlaluan.

Hah... Sehun baru merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar. Menganggu pikiran dari hati nurani. Lagi –entah yang keberapa kalinya- namja ini menggeram sembari menjambak rambutnya. Ia berteriak layaknya orang kesetanan. Ngeri. Nafas Sehun memburu.

Kenapa harus Luhan?

Kenapa pria berwajah cantik itu yang ia 'sentuh'? Kenapa pula ada istilah 'Male Pregnant' didunia ini?

Lalu... Apa bayi itu telah dilahirkan atau...?

Sehun tak berani berpikir jauh lagi. Tapi yeoja kecil bernama Kim Eunsun...? Hah... dihembuskan nafas kasar. Tiap malam Sehun tak akan bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang, memikirkan hal yang sama –yang tak kunjung terselesaikan. Menjadi beban. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan jadi gila karen hal ini. Hhh... kenapa jadi begini?

"Kim..." gumamnya dengan pandangan lurus kelangit-langit kamar sambil membayangkan wajah namja cantik tadi..

Kening Jinri berkerut. Tingkah kakaknya benar-benar seperti orang gila. Berbicara dan menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri. Ah, aneh. Dia pun ikut stress melihatnya. Huh~! Jinri menutup pintu kamar Sehun yang dia buka sedikit guna mengintip –ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan kakaknya itu. Dia menghela nafas sebentar. Um... tadi dia sempat mendengar kakaknya menyebut Kim. Kim... adalah marga. Kim... siapa? Siapa orang yang dimaksud Sehun? Gahh! Tidak tahu. Karena namja itu, dia jadi pusing. Jinri menggerutu kemudian pergi dari depan kamar Oh Sehun.

**O **

"Hm... hm... hm..." selesai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, Luhan meletakkan selimut yeoja kecil yang telah terlelap. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah damai anaknya. Sebelum beranjak dari ranjang kecil itu, disempatkannya untuk mengecup kening Eunsun. Dia pun lelah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat pekerjaan yang padat. Beginilah menjadi ibu rumah tangga merangkup tulang punggung keluarga.

Luhan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin. Kantung matanya membesar, kulit wajahnya mulai mengendur, tampak lelah dan kusam.

Inilah Kim Luhan sekarang.

Bila diingat sejak Eunsun lahir, dia tak pernah lagi mengurus dirinya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya membesarkan bayi mungil itu dan melanjutkan hidup. Yah... diumurnya yang baru mencapai 28 tahun, namun dia terlihat seperti orang berumur 40 tahun. Bahkan orang berumur 40 tahun masih lebih segar. Hahh... mungkin dia jarang refreshing.

Luhan membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa air kemudian melangkah kekamarnya. Tak ada pekerjaan yang ia bawa pulang, jadi bisa tidur lebih awal. Setelah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, pikirannya kembali pada buah hatinya –Eunsun. Bayi yang lahir dari perutnya. Perlahan tangan Luhan menyentuh permukaan perut rata miliknya. Sungguh tak disangka, yeoja kecil berumur 8 tahun itu dulu didalam sini. Sebuah keajaiban. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. Walau amat susah, tetap ia berhasil membesarkan bayinya hingga kini. Luhan sangat bersyukur.

Memikirkan mengenai Eunsun... pasti tak lepas dari orang yang membuat anak itu. Seketika senyum manis tadi lenyap. Berganti raut datar, menyiratkan kesakitan dalam. Cepat-cepat Luhan memutar tubuhnya agar tak terbayang orang yang sudah sangat tega itu. Diliriknya sebuah kertas diatas meja disudut kamarnya. Baiklah, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Selamat tidur..

**O **

Sehun memandang bingung kesekelilingnya. Kenapa ramai sekali? Para orang tua murid tampak berkeliaran di area sekolah. Tak mungkin cuma mengantarkan anaknya. Aneh, pikirnya. Atau ada sesuatu? Semacam acara –entah apa namanya?- Bisa saja. Entahlah. Dia tak tahu. Tidak ada yang memberi tahunya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, masa bodoh. Namja tampan ini terus berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas yang harus dia ajar muridnya. Meski keadaan sekolah ramai begini, tapi tak ada pengumuman apapun, berati proses belajar-mengajar tetap berlangsung.

Huh... ada apa pula orang tua murid sampai masuk kearea sekolah? Menganggu pemandangan saja, gerutunya dalam hati. Tapi setelah menggerutu, langkah ogah-ogahannya terhenti. Seperti ada palu yang memukul-mukul dadanya. Nafasnya seolah akan habis dan waktu seolah berhenti bergerak.

Didepannya berdiri sosok cantik yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Berdiri persis dihadapannya –mungkin berjarak lima kaki.

Sehun... entah. Otaknya tiba-tiba beku. Dia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa, hanya berdiri dengan wajah terkejut. Terlalu kaget.

Sementara sosok cantik –Kim Luhan juga menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dan melihat lagi wajah yang susah payah dilupakan itu secara langsung. Padahal baru smalam ia tak sengaja teringat namja itu, tapi sekarang namja yang ia tahu bermarga Oh ada didepannya. Memandang kearahnya. Rasa sakit yang ia kira telah sembuh, kini makin terasa pedih. Bagai tercampur alkohol dan garam, seperti luka baru. Bukan tak sanggup, tapi ia memang tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan sudah bertekad sejak memutuskan untuk menjaga kandungannya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus bertemu?

Raut mukanya yang tampak menyimpan dendam ia palingkan. Luhan tak berniat melakukan apapun. Namja cantik ini membalikkan badan, bersiap pergi.

"Luhan-ah..."

Deg!

Biarpun sulit, tapi ternyata bisa keluar juga. Sehun besyukur karena mulutnya masih bergerak meski otaknya terasa tak bekerja.

Luhan hanya diam. Mendengar namanya disebut lembut membuat hatinya bergetar. Tidak, Mungkin efek sakit hatinya yang makin bertambah. Ia tak mau melihat Oh Sehun.

"Lu..." ucap Sehun lagi. Entah bagaimana keadaan ruang hatinya. Semuanya bercampur. Entah apa yang lebih mendominasi. Ia Cuma tak ingin Luhan langsung pergi. Walau tak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan bagaimana, Sehun ingin namja cantik itu tetap disini.

Sehun memanjangkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan Luhn agar si namja cantik mau memutar ketika ia baru berhasil mengenai ujung kemeja krem Luhan, tangannya langsung ditepis.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujar Luhan dingin dan menusuk. Dia berbalik dan menatap tajam Sehun.

Tatapan benci.

Sehun Terhenyak. Begini... Rupanya begini perasaan tak enak bila menghadapi orang yang tak mu berurusan dengan kita. Sehun tersenyum miris dalam hati. Yeah, tentu saja Luhan akan membencinya. Perbuatan serta kata-kata yang ia lontarkan dulu sangat tak termaafkan. Tapi apa daya, bila kebencian yang ia rasakan dari si namja cantik melebihi besarnya tembok berlin.

-Set-

Luhan sedikit terkesiap melihat tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis kecil dihadapan Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sun-ie..."

"Eunsun?"

Mereka berucap serempak. Dari pandangan itu Luhan mengerti kalau gadis cilik tersebut tak senang dengannya. Mungkin tadi Eunsun melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi... kenapa Eunsun seolah membela Sehun?

"Sun-ie... Kajja." Ajak namja cantik ini sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Hatinya berontak melihat anaknya berdekatan dengan Sehun. Tapi gelengan kepala yang dilihat Luhan.

Eunsun menolak?

Membantah?

Ia mengerutkan kening melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Eunsun malah lebih membela Sehun? Apa...? Tidak! Melihat yeoja kecilnya mulai memberontak, Luhan menjadi geram.

"Eunsun-ie!" katanya agak keras. Eunsun menggeleng lagi, tetap menolak. Masih menunjukkan ketidak sukaan pada Luhan.

Bukan membela, tapi maksud gadis ini, Ia tak suka melihat Luhan langsung bersikap ketus pada wali kelasnya. Padahal ibunya selalu mengajari hal baik. Eunsun mengembungkan pipi, teguh dengan pemahamannya. Amarah Luhan terpancing.

"KIM EUNSUN!" Begitu lantang dan kuat. Tubuh kecil itu seketika menegang, wajah memucat dan nafasnya hampir hilang. Doe eyes Luhan membelalak. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam memandang Eunsun yang berdiri didepannya. Ia pun ikut membulatkan mata bak elangnya kala melihat kondisi gadis itu.

"E-Eunsun..." ucap namja cantik ini terbata sambil mendekap tubuh anaknya yang mulai kejang. Dibelainya rambut Eunsun.

"Sun-ie... Mianhae. Mianhatta. Eunsun-ie." Mendapati kejang-kejang Eunsun kian kuat, membuat Luhan panik. Iapun segera menggendong tubuh itu dan menatap Sehun.

"Dimana ruang kesehatan?"Sehun diam menatap Luhan –kaget, heran, bingung bercampur.

"EODIE?!"

"O-oh... disana." Jawab Sehun akhirnya.

.

.

.

TBC~...

.

.

.

Waaah,, ga nyangka review'y bnyak..

Terima Kasih bwat yg udah Review, Fav &Follow..

Author ( Ebby Kim )asli'y juga ti2p slam bwat kalian, dia senang banyak yang menyukai FF ini. Ebby Kim juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah Review, Fav &Follow.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Chiello || ****Lieya EL || NoonaLu || vidyafa11 || junia angel 58 || Shanshaini Hikari || Odult Maniac || LSSnowie || Exindira || lulurara || SMKA || lisnana || hunhan's || nisaramaida28 || myhunhanbaby || Oh Sehan || tchandra07 tc || ifi srhunah 3 || Sweety Chanbaek || Lyana Steph || ani n || hanifafsi || Novey || huniehaniee || Ghea Hafizah || Cheonsa88 || niasw3ty || RZHH 261220 II || hwa 497 || ariee evilcuteelf 9 || Jong Ahn || Leona 838 || Yemia Kim 5 || Karina || Sasa || hanhyewon 357 || Chagi Lu || 0312luLuEXOtics || STANNYuriska || Syifa Nurqolbiah ||EXO88 || ohxibye || viiyoung || raka || Zy || monic maniz || Callysta Park || All Guest**

**Boleh minta reviewnya lagi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silent Angel**

**Credit to Ebby Kim ( m . fanfiction s / 9722918 / 1 / Silent - Angel (hapus semua spasi)).**

Cast : Xi ( Kim ) Luhan, Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunHan

Warning : FF ini bukan milik irna, ff ini aslinya milik **Ebby Kim** dengan pair YunJae, irna hanya mengganti castnya, sisanya semua sama ( Irna sudah mendapatkan izin dari si empunya ).

**.**

**.**

**Yang merasa terganggu dengan remake ini, yang gak suka HunHan, dan yang gak suka ff ini Irna remake, Irna minta maaf dan silahkan klik 'x' di pojok kanan atas, atau 'back' aja! Karena saling menghargai itu indah^^**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^

Melihat wajah damai gadis kecil di sebelahnya sungguh melegakan dada, tertidur akibat lelah. Beruntung ia cepat menenangkan si gadis kecil sehingga kejang-kejang yang dialami Eunsun tak sampai ke tingkat mengkhawatirkan. Karena emosinya, ia lupa kalau Eunsun tidak bisa dibentak keras. Apalagi yang membentak adalah dirinya sendiri, pasti gadis itu sangat terkejut. Diusap-usapnya puncak kepala Eunsun dengan sayang. Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan tak akan mengulangi hal ini lagi.

Dulu, ia juga hampir kehilangan Eunsun karena begini. Memang bukan ia yang membentak, tetapi orang lain. Namanya balita pasti sangat ketakutan, Eunsun sempat step dan terpaksa di rawat di rumah sakit. Luhan sangat beruntung, ia tidak terlambat. Satu-satunya harta yang ia punya hanya gadis kecil itu–napas kehidupan serta jiwanya.

Sementara sinamja tampan berkulit putih pucat tersebut hanya mampu berdiri didekat pintu sembari terus memperhatikan Luhan dan Eunsun. Dia tak tahu apa-apa, namun melihat si gadis kecil kejang-kejang bahkan sesak napas membuatnya ketakutan. Ikut khawatir dan cemas. Rasanya ingin duduk di sebelah sinamja cantik, menemani–sekedar berbagi perasaan. Tapi, Sehun tahu ia tak bisa. Tak akan bisa.

"Kim Eunsun.." ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan. Matanya terarah pada si gadis kecil. "Apa dia bayi yang kau kandung?"

Diam.

Haruskah Luhan menjawab?

Tidak.

Luhan tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan pria bernama Oh Sehun atau anggota keluarga Oh lainnya. Siapapun yang bermarga Oh. Lagi pula untuk apa Sehun bertanya? Ia tak mengerti. Setelah menghina dan mengucapkan kata kasar lain padanya, sekarang namja itu bertanya mengenai Eunsun. Apa ada maksud tersembunyi? Entahlah, memikirkannya membuat kepala Luhan terasa berdenyut.

Hati Sehun mendapati tak ada respon dari Luhan. Bahkan namja cantik itu seakan tak terusik sama sekali. Sehun paham bila Luhan amat-sangat membencinya. Tapi, tak bisakah Luhan menjawab pertanyaan itu? Seperti ada belati tak kasat mata menancap di dadanya.

"Dia.. anakku?" Sehun mencoba bertanya lagi.

Luhan mendecih. "Ani." Telinganya sakit mendengar kata 'anakku' keluar dari mulut Sehun. 'Anakku?' Tsk.

"Eunsun adalah anakku!"

"Geun-" ucapan Sehun terputus. Mau menyangkal apa? Bodoh.

"Geurae. Neo-ya.." (benar. Dia adalah anakmu)

"Ne! Mullonijyo!." Balas Luhan dingin. (Ya! Benar!)

Sehun tersenyum miris dalam hati. Bagai ada ratusan jarum sedang menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sakit, seharusnya ia baik-baik saja. Mereka tak ada hubungan dengan dirinya. Tapi, Sehun tak dapat berbohong kalau hatinya memang sakit.

"Ge-geundae.. bolehkah..bolehkah aku dekat dengannya? Setidaknya menjadi teman." Ujarnya–mencoba lagi.

"Jangan lakukan apapun jika berhubungan dengan **anakku**." Luhan sengaja menekankan kata 'anakku' agar Sehun tau, bahwa Eunsun adalah miliknya.

Sakit! Bila memungkinkan Sehun akan memukul dadanya sekuat tenaga. Ia baru tahu kalau ternyata penolakan itu amat menyakitkan. Mulutnya terbungkam tak mampu berkata lagi.

Sangat besar kebencian Luhan padanya. Namja tampan ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi segala rasa yang kini teraduk-aduk dalam hatinya. Dia menunduk, tak sanggup berada ditempat yang sama dengan Luhan terlalu lama. Sehun memutar tubuhnya lalu keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Setelah menutup pintu, disandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Tanpa bisa ditahan sebulir cairan bening mengalir di wajahnya.

Menangis? Bolehkah?..

Tak tahu kenapa air matanya ikut mengalir ketika pintu tertutup, tapi Luhan membiarkan saja–membiarkan wajahnya basah. Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu tak bersikap seperti dulu? Harusnya mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam. Menghina atau lainnya.

Tapi.. kenapa tidak?

Luhan harusnya merasa bangga karena berani melawan namja bermarga Oh itu. Membalas perkataannya. Namun, kenapa seperti ada luka lain di hatinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bingung. Sejak tadi Ibunya diam. Termenung, entah memikirkan apa. Tak biasanya begini. Ingin tahu, ia ingin tau, tapi ia takut permasalahannya bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia bantu. Meski Cuma mendengar, walau mungkin ia tak akan mengerti. Bagaimana? Bertanya atau tidak? Gadis kecil ini menghembuskan napas. Dicoba saja.

Eunsun mendekati Luhan yang duduk di ruang tengah dengan pandangan lurus, menatap layar tv dengan pandangan kosong. Duduk di sebelah sang eomma kemudian menarik-narik lengan baju Luhan agar namja cantik itu tersadar.

Yap, bergerak lalu menatap Eunsun. Yeoja cilik ini memiringkan kepalanya menunjukkan gerak-gerik bertanya.

"Oh–mian." Kata Luhan. "A-aniya." Ia tersenyum kecut.

Memperhatikan wajah gadis cilik itu secara mendetail. Meski photocopyan dirinya, tetap ada warisan dari seseorang yang merupakan ayah biologisnya. Bentuk wajah, alis mata dan tulang pipi. Bagaimanapun ia tak memungkiri, darah namja Oh itu mengalir dalam tubuh anak ini. Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh ia tak rela mengingat kata-kata Sehun sebelumnya. _Dekat, setidaknya menjadi teman_. Tidak, Luhan tidak mau Eunsun dekat-dekat dengan orang itu.

"Sun-ie.. eomma minta menjauh dari Oh Sehun. Jangan dekat dengannya. Algesseo?" Ekspresi wajah Eunsun menyiratkan tanda Tanya–kenapa?

"Dia bukan orang baik. Jadi, menjauhlah."

Aneh.

Kenapa Ibunya menyuruhnya menjauhi Oh seonsaengnim? Memang awalnya guru tampan itu bertindak kasar, terus membentak. Tapi sekarang tidak begitu. Malah amat baik. Meski tak mengerti, Eunsun tak mau membantah apa yang dikatakan sang eomma. Gadis cilik ini menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat respon Eunsun. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan namja bermarga Oh itu, begitu juga Eunsun. Walau ia tak tahu mengapa Sehun bisa berada dalam sekolah yang sama dengan anaknya, ia tak ingin berhubungan lagi. Cukup. Penderitaannya dulu sudah cukup ia rasakan sendiri. Eunsun tak boleh mengalaminya. Disentuhnya pipi Eunsun lalu mengusapnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terkejut melihat seorang yeoja kecil berlari terburu-buru keluar dari kelas. Huh? Padahal tadi ia berniat menemuinya. Walaupun tak diberi izin, tapi bukan Oh Sehun namanya bila menurut. Cepat-cepat dibereskan mejanya dan ikut keluar kelas. Mata tajam bak elang itu bergerak cepat menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi oleh para murid, sebab jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Sehun mencari si gadis kecil, tak biasanya gadis itu langsung keluar kelas ketika bel berbunyi. Tak berapa lama, ia pun menemukan si gadis kecil yang dicarinya sedang berjalan sendirian. 'kan.. sendiri. Lalu kenapa terburu-buru?' Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Eunsun-ah.." panggil Sehun. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Namun kemudian ia melangkah lagi.

Huuh?

Apa maksudnya itu?

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Apa..? Eunsun menghindarinya? Pasti Luhan mengatakan sesuatu. Namja tampan ini membalikkan badan dan berjalan berlawanan dari gadis kecil yang diikutinya tadi. Raut mukanya berubah serius–menyimpan amarah...

~xxx~

Bukannya menerangkan atau mengajarkan pelajaran yang diserahkan padanya,seonsaengnim tertampan di sekolah ini malah duduk diam sambil menatap salah satu muridnya yang menundukkan kepala. Para murid yang lainpun hanya diam melihat sang guru bersikap begitu. Tak berani menginterupsi sebab raut muka Oh seonsaengnim kembali seperti pertama masuk kelas untuk mengajar. Tatapan tajam, ekspresi tegas dan aura yang amat menyeramkan membuat mereka semua takut. Terlebih seorang murid yang menjadi pusat perhatian guru tampan ini.

Seminggu. Terhitung seminggu murid bernama Kim Eunsun yang berusaha ditemui Sehun terus menjauh. Yah, meski sudah tahu dihindari, namja tampan itu tetap mendekati. Ia ingin tahu alasan Eunsun menghindarinya, juga apa yang dikatakan Luhan sampai gadis cilik tersebut tak mau mendengar panggilannya.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Sehun menghembuskan napas kasar lalu beranjak dari duduknya kemudian keluar dari kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pintu pun dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Para murid Cuma bisa memandang heran guru mereka tersebut. Ada apa lagi? Bukankah Oh seonsaengnim sudah berubah? Kenapa bersikap acuh tak acuh lagi? Pikir mereka.

Sementara murid yang menjadi objek sang guru tadi mencoba menekan perasaan bersalah yang malah makin membuncah dalam hatinya. _'Mianhae, Oh seonsaengnim_.'

Sementara di luar kelas, si guru tampan berdiri di pinggir koridor sambil memandang lapangan basket yang kosong–sebab tak ada pelajaran olahraga. Menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Begitu terus hingga beberapa kali. Berusaha keras untuk tidak mengamuk. Hm, sebenarnya namja tampan ini sudah ingin meledak dan memaksa si gadis kecil untuk memberitahu alasan kenapa menghindarinya.

Tapi.. mengingat yang ia hadapi adalah seorang anak berumur delapan tahun yang bahkan tak mau mengeluarkan suara, jadi Sehun harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya. _'Aku ingin membuktikannya' _batin Sehun sembari memandang langit berharap Yang Maha Esa mendengar permintaannya.

Kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh, karena jika benar, maka tak ada kata mundur untuk mengubah hati orang yang telah disakitinya dulu. Bukan Cuma meminta maaf, kalau bisa Sehun akan melakukan apapun agar hidupnya bahagia. Sebab sekarang ia percaya pada hukum karma. Sekali lagi Sehun menghela napas sekalian meneguhkan niatnya. 'Bantu aku Tuhan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, tolong antarkan ini ke meja 11!" Kata seorang namja bertubuh mungil pada Luhan yang tengah melihat-lihat keadaan restaurant. Meletakkan nampan berisi dua jenis makanan dan segelas minuman segar di atas meja dekat Luhan berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan kemudian pergi.

Sinamja berparas menawan ini menggelengkan kepala melihat gelagat rekan kerjanya itu. _'Dasar'_ batinnya. Segera diambilnya nampan tadi dan melangkah menuju meja yang dimaksud. Nomor 11. Karena ia sudah hapal letak semua meja, tak sulit bagi Luhan untuk menemukannya meski pengunjung restaurant hari ini lumayan padat.

"Ya!"

Luhan terkejut mendengar lengkingan suara si pemesan makanan yang ia bawa, nyaring sekali. Melirik sambil meletakkan makanan-makanan itu di atas meja. Luhan hampir menjatuhkan gelas sebab terkejut sekali lagi mendapati namja yang rupanya sedang marah pada orang yang dihubunginya. Beruntung dia cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan bocah-bocah ingusan itu? Cih! Aku tak peduli. Sepuluh menit." Masih menjerit lalu mematikan ponselnya secara kasar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih. Tak berubah. Selesai meletakkan makanan dan minuman tadi, ia membungkukkan badan sebentar kemudian berlalu. Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lagi pengunjung yang marah itu.

_'Memang dia' _katanya dalam hati dan melanjutkan langkah menuju belakang. Byun Baekhyun, namja berwajah imut yang memiliki ciri khas suara yang gampang dikenali, Luhan ingat betul.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi orang yang membencinya. Entah apa penyebabnya. Baekhyun yang ia kenal amat baik, polos serta humoris dalam sekejap berubah egois, ingin menang sendiri dan suka menghina. Sifat terakhir yang ia tahu dari Byun Baekhyun tak menghilang, bahkan sepertinya makin menjadi.

Menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding sambil menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya dia memikirkan masa lalu, sudah lewat. Luhan menganggukkan kepala. Yah, dia punya kehidupan sendiri dan seseorang yang harus ia rawat. Tak boleh larut lagi dalam kesedihan. Ini masih jam kerja. Semangat!

"Hyung…" Luhan menoleh. Namja kecil ini lagi, Luhan memamerkan senyumnya.

"Mian, bisakah membantuku lagi? Tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor 25. Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Huh, kau ini." Dengus Luhan kesal sambil mengambil nampan dari rekan kerjanya tadi. Meski kesal, Luhan tetap mengantarkan pesanan yang dititip oleh temannya. Ia paham kalau si kecil itu sedang bermasalah dengan sistem pencernaannya, tapi daripada terus-terusan minta tolong begini lebih baik ijin saja.

Sewaktu berjalan menuju meja nomor 25, tanpa sengaja manik rusa milik Luhan bertubrukan dengan mata tajam bak elang punya seorang namja tampan yang mengenakan setelan rapi yang baru saja memasuki restaurant. Keduanya mematung, berdiri di tempat masing-masing dengan tetap saling menatap.

Terkejut. Luhan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan berjalan menuju meja nomor 25 di sudut ruangan dekat pintu, mengabaikan tatapan yang masih ditujukan padanya oleh namja bermata elang itu. Melewati si pemuda tampan sembari memaksimalkan mimik wajahnya agar terlihat biasa saja.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan tadi, cepat-cepat Luhan kembali kebelakang. Terserah, katakan apapun. Pengecut, menghindar atau yang lain. Pastinya ia tak mau bertemu apalagi bertatap muka dengan pria itu. Kebencian yang tertanam dalam hatinya telah bertunas dan menumbuhkan bibit baru.

Sadar dari kebekuannya karena melihat wajah yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, Sehun berjalan buru-buru mengejar sinamja cantik. Dia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan bertemu Luhan. Sehun memanjangkan tangannya dan hap! Ia berhasil memegang lengan Luhan, membuat namja cantik itu berhenti.

"Lu…"

Bagai film hitam putih yang diputar secara cepat, sekilas kejadian 'malam itu' terbayang dalam ingatan Luhan. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya sedikit memburu dan detak jantungnya mulai kencang.

Sakit.

Sekuat tenaga disingkirkan bayangan mengerikan itu dan mengendalikan diri. Bukan trauma, tapi depresi kecil yang sempat menimpa Luhan. Yakin dirinya sudah baik-baik saja, namja cantik ini membalik tubuhnya, menatap datar namja tampan didepannya. Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk segaris senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. "Annyeonghaseyo, selamat datang di restaurant kami. Anda ingin memesan apa?"

Terhenyak.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aura kebencian dari Luhan terasa menusuk hatinya. Begitu kuat. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang hampir gila karena permusuhan ini, Sehun menelan salivanya sedikit susah. "Bisakah aku memesan waktumu 30 menit saja?"

Diam.

Senyum yang sempat tercipta dibibir cherry-nya lenyap. Apa maksud namja itu? Luhan membungkukkan badannya. "Jweisonghamnida, kami hanya menyediakan makanan dan minuman untuk dipesan." Lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang dipegang Sehun. Lepas, pegangan namja Oh itu tidak terlalu kuat.

"Tapi aku hanya membutuhkan waktumu sebentar!" Katanya seolah menekan 'Pembeli adalah raja'.

Sorot mata Luhan menajam. Jelas dia tidak suka sikap namja didepannya. Dia mendengus pelan. "Hanbeondo jweisongeyo. Jika tuan tidak ingin memesan makanan atau minuman." Luhan membungkukkan badan lagi "Permisi."

Sewaktu berjalan melewati Oh Sehun, lagi-lagi langkahnya mesti terhenti. Kali ini yang membuatnya terdiam adalah seorang namja berparas imut namun memiliki ekspresi amat seram berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan. Memandang rendah namja cantik ini seakan merobek luka baru ditubuhnya.

Tidak bisa, Luhan tidak sanggup kalau begini, dalam waktu beberapa menit bertatap muka dengan mereka yang dulu menorehkan kesakitan dibatinnya. Buru-buru ia menundukkan kepala dan langsung berlari –memutar –kearah belakang. Tak memperdulikan tatapan heran rekan kerja maupun pengunjung lain, ia terus berlari sampai ke bagian belakang restaurant –ke tempat yang jarang dikunjungi pegawai.

Menabrakkan punggungnya pada dinding kemudian merosok duduk dilantai. Meski fisiknya seorang namja, tapi akibat luka batin yang dialaminya dulu dan perannya sebagai seorang ibu membuat kekuatan hatinya terbatas. Tak mampu menampung keperihan lebih banyak lagi.

Tanpa bisa ia tahan, cairan bening itu meluncur bebas diwajahnya. Walau tak terisak, tapi dalam sekejap dua aliran kecil bak sungai telah tercipta dipipinya.

~xxxx~

"Jadi… Sekarang kau menyukainya!" pertanyaan Baekhyun terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan. Tak merubah frekuensi tatapan mengintimidasi yang sejak tadi ia tunjukkan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa namja didepannya mengejar seseorang yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan.

Oh Sehun. Seorang pewaris tunggal tahta seluruh asset milik keluarga Oh menyukai pelayan. Tidak lucu.

"Bukan begitu." Jawab Sehun sekedarnya ia tak berniat bicara banyak. Beban pikirannya masih bertumpuk. Bukan menyambutnya, malah ini yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Susah payah ia datang dalam waktu 10 menit.

"Bukan apanya?!" bentak Baekhyun. "Mengejar pelayan itu dan memohon waktunya? Cih! Memalukan!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya dengan angkuh.

Menyesal.

"Lagipula masih banyak gadis diluar sana yang lebih pantas untuk kau kejar."

Makin bertambah penyesalan Sehun.

"Menjijikkan." Cibir namja imut ini tetap memalingkan muka.

"Hyung…" mata Sehun terasa panas. Betapa banyak dosanya. Tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa benci itu pada Luhan. Ia pikir namja imut itu akan lupa. Ternyata tidak.

Baekhyun menatap nyalang Sehun. "Mwo?! Ingin membela namja menjijikkan itu? Tsk, menggelikan. Apa ini lelucon, Oh Sehun-ssi?" bibir kecil itu tersenyum miring.

"Geumanhae [sudah]." Suara Sehun menegas. "Ada apa sebenarnya kau memanggilku?"

Namja imut itu mendengus lalu merubah posisi duduknya lebih nyaman. "Kau harus kembali ke London! Mereka membutuhkanmu."

"Ne? Andwaae!"

"Mwo? Ya… Sehun-ah, apa maksudmu?"

Sehun bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Aku tidak ingin kembali ke London. Aku ingin disini."

"Dan menjalin hubungan dengan pelayan itu?" sergah Baekhyun tak terima.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Decihan marah keluar dari mulut Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku tidak mengerti entah apa yang membuatmu berubah, Sehun-ah. Tapi aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu berdekatan dengan namja menjijikkan itu." Ancamnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Pemuda ini memejamkan matanya. Begitu besar kesalahan yang ia masih tersisa tempat kecil untuknya? Untuk permintaan maafnya? Adakah? Berharap dan berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau karena dirinya, wajah Oh seongsaengnim amat muram? Seperti ada awan hitam diatas kepalanya. Walau ingin tahu, tapi dia tak bisa. Makanya Eunsun Cuma melihat dari jauh. Ia jadi merasa kasihan dengan wali kelasnya itu. Kalau saja ibunya tak memberi titah untuk menjauhi Oh seongsaengnim, mungkin sekarang ia dapat menghibur guru tampan tersebut.

Yeoja cilik ini menghela nafas lalu mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. _'Payah'_ batinnya. Padahal Oh seongsaengnim sangat baik. Mungkin ibunya hanya takut atau khawatir. Sekali lagi menghembuskan nafas kasar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan tiang penyangga tempat ia mengintip.

Sedangkan orang yang diperhatikan Eunsun sebenarnya sadar sejak awal kehadiran gadis cilik itu. Meski sangat ingin menemui Eunsun, ia belum berani, mengingat si yeoja cilik sedang menghindarinya.

Sehun menoleh ketika yeoja cilik tersebut telah jauh. Melihat sigadis kecil membuat pikiran Sehun semakin kalut. Belum selesai masalahnya dengan ibu dari yeoja itu, sudah datang problem baru dari sepupunya, Byun Baekhyun.

Hah… melelahkan. Biarpun sudah menolak permintaan Baekhyun agar ia kembali ke London, tapi namja imut itu terus mendesaknya.

Grr~Ah! Sehun ingat! Cepat-cepat dirogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil ponsel lalu mendia nomor seseorang.

Tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo…Ne, ini aku. Haish… tolong aku, cari informasi tentang Kim Luhan"

"Um! Secepatnya hubungi aku. Aninde. Gomawo."

Terputus. Sehun memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Ia tak peduli orang yang ia hubungi marah-marah atau menyumpahinya. Karena bertanya, bahkan bertemu Luhan sangat sulit, ia jadi meminta bantuan orang lain. Sehun benar-benar ingin tahu status Kim Eunsun.

~xxxx~

Bel tanda pergantian mata pelajaran berdering. Murid kelas satu dimana Sehun mengajar berbondong-bondong keluar kelas karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga, jadi mereka harus berganti seragam. Namja tampan itu memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya hingga seorang gadis cilik yang paling akhir bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan untuk keluar kelas.

"Eunsun-ah." Eunsun berhenti. Tidak berbalik menatap gurunya. Sehun beranjak dari kursi, mendekati si gadis kecil dan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku memang jahat." Yeoja kecil ini membalikkan badannya, menatap sang guru dengan raut bingung.

"Aku tahu. Pasti ayahmu mengatakan itu, kan?" bukan menebak, tapi Sehun sudah mengira begitu. Dan ekspresi gadis kecil didepannya membuktikan benar. Ia tersenyum miris. "Benar, aku orang jahat."

Kening Eunsun berkerut. Ayah? Oh ya… pasti yang dimaksud adalah ibunya. Tapi, jahat? Ia tidak berpikiran begitu. Walau awal pertama mengajar Oh seongsaengnim memang kasar, namun sekarang sudah berubah. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ibunya mengatakan Oh eongsaengnim adalah orang jahat, padahal belum saling kenal. Kini guru tampan itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Eunsun jadi pusing.

Sehun menatap Eunsun lalu berjongkok untuk mensejejarkan tinggi mereka. Memperhatikan wajah cantik didepannya. Mata bulat yang jernih. Ia tidak akan berhenti mengaguminya.

"Apapun yang dikatakan ayahmu tentang diriku, semuanya benar. Aku orang jahat. Pada ayahmu, juga padamu. Tapi sekarang… aku sangat menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf. Apa kau mau memaafkanku?"

Mata bening milik gadis ini terus memandang Sehun intens. Tanpa berpikir lebih lagi, ia langsung menganggukkan kepala seraya mengukir senyum kecil dibibirnya.

_'Seandainya_ _kau tahu' _kata Sehun dalam hati.

Ia ikut melengkungkan bibir tipisnya, membalas senyuman Eunsun. Satu langkah ia berhasil maju. Perlahan-lahan, Sehun yakin bisa meluluhkan Luhan dan mendapatkan maaf pria cantik itu.

"Gomawo." Ucap namja tampan ini lembut. "Kka… teman-temanmu yang lain pasti sudah selesai mengganti seragam". Gadis cilik ini mengangguk kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Tinggallah Oh seonsaengnim sendiri. Guru tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menghela nafas. Tekatnya makin bulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" gerutu yeoja cantik ini sambil mengawasi sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berjarak agak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir mobilnya sendiri. Milik saudaranya.

Hah!

Jin Ri menghembuskan napas kasar. Akibat jadwal kuliahnya padat, jadi hampir dua minggu ini ia tidak mengikuti oppanya dan tak mendapat informasi apapun. Mana tingkah namja bermata bak elang itu makin aneh. Grr.. rasanya ingin memukul kepala Sehun sekuat tenaga.

Mata yeoja cantik ini menyipit ketika melihat sang kakak keluar dari mobil dengan terburu-buru lalu berlari menghampiri seseorang yang sepertinya namja. Mereka terlihat mengobrol.

Ah, sial. Jin Ri ingin sekali mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ugh! Ia menghela napas berat kemudian bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

Sedangkan si objek tengah berusahan menahan orang yang diajaknya bicara. Yah...mencoba dan mencoba, tak ada salahnya, meski namja cantik itu terus mengelak. Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan erat, membuat si namja cantik menunjukkan deathglare yang cukup mengerikan.

"Lu..." ujar Sehun memohon.

Luhan mendecih. mencoba menghentakkan tangannya, namun gagal. Pegangan Sehun makin kuat. "Lepas!"

"Jebal, sebentar saja. A-aku.. aku ingin minta maaf." Kepala namja tampan ini menunduk, menunjukkan penyesalan dan benar-benar meminta maaf. Merasa pegangan di tangannya mengendur, segera dihempaskan tangan besar itu lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan Sehun.

Minta maaf? yang benar saja! Setelah semua yang dilakukannya dulu, kata maaf itu begitu mudah keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak, bahkan untuk memandang Sehun ia tak mau. Kebencian dalam hatinya sudah berakar kuat.

Mata tajam bak elang itu terpejam berusaha menyembunyikan keperihan dalam dadanya. Meski sikap Luhan begitu, mau berapa kalipun ia ditolak, Sehun tak akan menyerah. Sehun mendongakkan kepala dan menatap punggung namja cantik itu yang makin menjauh. "Maafkan aku.. maaf..."

Jin Ri mengernyit memperhatikan ekspresi kakaknya. Ada apa? Kenapa wajahnya begitu? Siapa namja tadi? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya. Makin rumit sebab ia tak tahu apa-apa. Melihat Sehun memasuki mobil, Jin Ri menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kemudian melaju mengikuti mobil audi hitam didepannya. Tentu menjaga jarak supaya tidak ketahuan.

~O.O~

Rasanya amat lelah. Leher, punggung serta pinggang terasa sangat pegal. Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya seolah berolahraga untuk mengurangi pegal yang dideranya. Dirasa cukup, ia berjalan kearah lemari pendingin kemudian mengambil sebuah botol berisi air mineral. Tanpa gelas, langsung meneguknya dari botol.

Drrt~

Getaran terasa disaku celananya, segera Sehun merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengambil benda bergetar itu –ponsel. Dilayarnya tertera sebuah nama, Kris. Langsung Sehun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo…"

_"Yeoboseo, Sehun-ah? Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Kim Luhan!"_ Seru suara di line seberang.

"Um…!"

_"Kim Luhan, dia bekerja disebuah restaurant tardisional di daerah Namsan. Memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Tapi ia tercatat belum menikah, tidak mengadopsi anak maupun menjadi orang tua asuh. Hmm… tinggal disebuah apartemen sederha__na__ dekat sekolah milik keluargamu."_

Sehun mendengar dengan seksama setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh teman semasa sekolahnya. Tak ingin terlewati sedikitpun karena ia butuh informasi ini juga untuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang Kim Eunsun.

_"Yah, begitulah. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kim Luhan? Kenapa kau meminta informasinya?"_ Tanya Kris bingung.

"Aniya. Gomawo sudah mencarikan informasinya. Aku berhutang padamu."

_"Ah, tak perlu kau pikirkan. Baiklah… annyeong."_

"Annyeong." Balas Sehun dan telpon terputus. Sehun masih mengenggam ponselnya, ia menerawang. Membayangkan wajah cantik yeoja kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Memiliki anak tapi tak menikah, tak pula terdaftar mengadopsi atau menjadi orang tua asuh.

Jadi… tak diragukan lagi kalau Luhan melahirkan bayi yang dikandungnya dulu. Darah dagingnya. Anak kandungnya. Bibirnya mempoles seulas senyum.

Ya, Kim Eunsun adalah anaknya. "Sun-ie…" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Nama baru. Siapa lagi Sun-ie? Haish, kakaknya itu benar-benar membuat pusing. Jin Ri yakin telah terjadi sesuatu sehingga muncul nama-nama yang tak dikenalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'A-aku… ingin minta maaf.' _Satu kalimat itu terus berputar dipikirannya. Benar, Luhan tak peduli. Tapi… hatinya goyah setelah mengulang-ulang kalimat tadi. Apa namja Oh itu menyesali perbuatannya dulu? Dilihat dari tingkah yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya, mungkin iya.

Tapi… -selalu ada kata tapi –Luhan masih belum yakin. Namja yang ia kenal pemberontak, suka seenaknya juga kasar. Tak mungkin berubah dalam sekejap –bila wataknya memang bebal.

Lamunan namja cantik ini buyar ketika seseorang menarik-narik ujung lengan bajunya. Sewaktu menoleh, ia mendapati gadis kecilnya tengah menatap kearahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu menerima buku itu dan memeriksanya. Yap, sekarang dia sedang mengajari Eunsun. Senyumnya melebar.

"Wah… Sun-ie! Ini benar semua…! Anak eomma memang pintar!" pujinya sembari mengusap puncak epala Eunsun.

Gadis kecil itu Cuma membalas senyuman sang eomma dan menikmati usapan dikepalanya.

"Baiklah… kita coba lagi, nde? Kalau benar semua, eomma akan memberikan hadiah. Eottae?" Eunsun mengangguk semangat. Sekali lagi senyum Luhan terkembang. Ia segera menulis beberapa soal penambahan dan pengurangan kemudian mengembalikan buku yeoja cilik itu.

Eunsun langsung mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa bertanya apa-apa karena sudah mengerti. Memperhatikan anak itu mengerjakan soal dengan serius membuatnya merasa amat bangga. Banyak yang ia tahu anak-anak seusia Eunsun malas belajar, tapi bayi kecilnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa berbeda. Walau tak mau bicara, namun Eunsun tetap berinteraksi dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia sangat menyayangi Eunsun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hap!_

_Seketika Luhan menoleh lalu memutar matanya. _

_Kebiasaan buruk._

_"Karena kau meninggalkanku." Ujar namja berwajah imut itu tanpa dosa sambil melahap snack milik Luhan yang dirampasnya tiba-tiba. _

_Namja berparas cantik ini tidak marah karena dia sudah mengenal sifat si namja imut ini. Apalagi mereka bersahabat, jadi tak apalah. Anggap saja berbagi makanan. Walau begitu, tentu Luhan ingin mengerjai Baekhyun. Dicubitnya pipi Baekhyun kuat._

_"KYAA!" jeritan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring. _

_"Hyung!" Luhan terkikik geli. Ekspresi serta teriakan Baekhyun tadi sangat lucu –menurutnya dan dia suka menggoda namja yang juga memiliki julukan 'Namja Eyeliner'._

_BRAAK!_

_2 namja yang bisa dibilang sedang bersenda gurau langsung mengalihkan pandangangan saat mendengar suara dentuman keras dari arah pintu kantin. Tampak seorang namja tampan memasuki kantin dengan gaya arogan diikuti oleh 2 orang namja yang merupakan tangan kanannya. Mereka terlihat bagai anggota geng._

_"Ish…" cibir Baekhyun melihat 3 orang itu. Sementara Luhan hanya diam. _

_Namja ber-bedname Oh Sehun menghampiri sebuah meja yang berisi beberapa siswa tengah makan. Dengan tampang datar dan sedikit deheman siswa-siswa itu langsung angkat kaki untuk pindah. Sehun duduk lalu meletakkan dua kakinya dikursi sebelahnya._

_"Grr… menyebalkan." Kesal Baekhyun lagi._

_Sehun mendelik. "Aku mendengarnya, Byun Baekhyun"_

_Namja imut itu mendengus seraya memutar bola mata bosan ia beranjak dari duduknya sembari menarik tangan Luhan. "Kita pergi dari sini, Hyung."_

_"Ya!" teriak dua teman Sehun. _

_Baekhyun tidak peduli. Ia keluar kantin dengan santai sambil menggandeng Luhan diikuti tatapan intens Sehun._

_Biar Oh Sehun terkenal suka membuat onar, kasar dan seenaknya, ia tak akan membalas Baekhyun. Semua orang tahu, sebab namja berjulukan eyeliner itu adalah sepupu Sehun. Termasuk saudara dekat. Meski kesal atau marah juga menyimpan dendam, Sehun tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun.._

_~O.O~_

_Luhan menghela nafas memandang kartu undangan ditangannya dengan bimbang. Acara para murid yang diadakan diluar sekolah dan asrama. Acara bebas untuk menghilangkan kepenatan belajar dan kekangan dari peraturan asrama. Acara yang diadakan ketua senat tanpa sepengatahuan pihak sekolah. Diadakan setiap enam bulan sekali. _

_Walau Luhan bukan termasuk murid popular, namun berkat prestasi dan wajah menawan miliknya, ia sering dibicarakan. Maka itu ia bisa mendapat surat undangan tersebut. Sebenarnya Luhan__pun tak pernah hadir setiap acara itu dilaksanakan, namun kali ini ada sedikit paksaan dari Baekhyun, makanya ia bimbang._

_Bugh!_

_"Ah…" rintih Luhan merasa sakit pada pundak kanannya. Sewaktu mendongak, tatapan di__ngin __didapatinya. Luhan bungkam, sudah mau mengatakan maaf, tapi karena tatapan itu nyalinya langsung ciut._

_"Tsk!" decak bibir tipis itu kesal kemudian pergi. _

_Mata Luhan masih memandangi tubuh tegap itu menjauh. Hhh… Lagi, ia menghela nafas. Sabar, katanya dalam hati. Mengerikan sekali Oh Sehun itu.._

_~O.O~_

_"Kau akan datang, kan, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada membujuk, berusaha agar Luhan mau datang keacara bebas yang diadakan senat sekolah._

_Luhan menggeleng, "Mian… Aku ingin pergi kemakam kedua orang tuaku." Yah berhubung acara tersebut dilaksanakan pada hari libur, dari pada pergi kesana lebih baik berziarah, pikirnya._

_Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Kalau alasannya itu dia tidak bisa merecoki lagi. "Arraseo… arraseo." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya. Luhan menunjukkan senyum permintaan maaf.._

_~O.O~_

_"Jam 9" Luhan melihat jam yag melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Memang petugas asarama tidak akan menghukum karena ia pulang malam pada hari libur. Juga jam malam pada hari libur adalah sampai tengah malam. Karena mengunjungi saudara, ia jadi terlambat pulang. Padahal biasanya ia sampai diasrama jam 6 sore. Rencana tidur lebih awal lenyap. _

_Luhan melangkah pelan memasuki lobby. Tidak ada petugas pengawas dipos, mungkin sedang kekamar mandi. Saat hendak memasang headset ketelinga, Luhan mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti didepan gerbang. Refleks ia membalikkan badan. _

_Seorang namja tampan dngan rambut pirangnya –seperti keturunan campuran- keluar dari mobil dengan wajah panic. Dibukanya pintu satu lagi lalu memapah seorang namja. Susah payah ia membopongnya masuk kegedung asrama Soul High School. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, si namja campuran membawa orang yang dibopongnya –yang kelihatan mabuk berat- menghampiri Luhan._

_"Jweissonghamnida. Tolong aku. Tolong bawa dia kekamarnya."_

_Luhan memandang orang yang dimaksud si namja campuran. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut, "Ss-Sehun…?!"_

_"Ne. dia mabuk saat dipesta. Tolong bawa dia kekamarnya. Aku tak bisa lama-lama." Katanya langsung menyerahkan tubuh lunglai Sehun pada Luhan. _

_Belum sempat kalimat protes ia keluarkan, si namja campuran sudah pergi. Luhan melirik kearah Sehun. Haish… bagaimana ia membawa namja itu kekamarnya, sementara dia tidak tahu berapa nomor kamar Sehun. Mana petugas asrama sedang tidak ada. _

_Eotteokhae?_

_"Huk…" Sehun terbatuk._

_"Yah~!" keluh Luhan ketika tubuh namja itu limbung. Ah dari pada makin susah, lebih baik ia membawa Sehun kekamarnya untuk sementara. _

_Asramapun tampak sepi, semua mungkin sedang diluar. Minta tolong pada siapa? Apa boleh buat?_

_Setelah meletakkan tubuh besar nan berat Sehun keatas tempat tidur, Luhan bermaksud mandi karena badannya terasa lengket. Apa lagi membopong si namja arogan sampai kamar membuat badannya berkeringat, gerah sekali. _

_Baru Luhan melepas pakaian atasnya –masih mengenakan kaos dalam, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya terhempas keatas tempat tidur, dan namja Oh itu sudah berada diatasnya. Mata Luhan membelalak lebar. Terlebih melihat seringaian yang tercipta dibibir tipis itu._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir!" Luhan berontak, berusaha bangkit, namun kedua tangannya ditahan juga kakinya diduduki Sehun. "Mwo?! Ya!"_

_Rontaan Luhan seolah angin lalu, sebab tak berpengaruh untuk Sehun. Entah dari mana didapatnya, namja tampan ini melilitkan sebuah dasi pada tangan Luhan dengan kuat lalu mengikatnya dan dikaitkan ke kepala ranjang. Ia tersenyum puas. Mata tajam bak elang yang sayu itu memandang penuh gejolak kearah Luhan._

_Seketika bulu kuduk Luhan meremang, ia merinding ngeri. "Lepaskan aku! LEPASS!" Luhan meronta lagi. _

_Senyum yang menyerupai seringai itu tetap bertahan. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. _

_"Aku menginginkanmu,chagi…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatannya...#bow**

**Dan...**

**Terima kasih untuk yang membaca,, mereview,, memfavorit dan memfollow ff Silent Angel versi HunHan ini..#bow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silent Angel**

**Credit to Ebby Kim ( m . fanfiction s / 9722918 / 1 / Silent - Angel (hapus semua spasi)).**

Cast : Xi ( Kim ) Luhan, Oh Sehun

Pairing : HunHan

Warning : FF ini bukan milik irna, ff ini aslinya milik **Ebby Kim** dengan pair YunJae, irna hanya mengganti castnya, sisanya semua sama ( Irna sudah mendapatkan izin dari si empunya ).

**.**

.

**.**

**Yang merasa terganggu dengan remake ini, yang gak suka HunHan, dan yang gak suka ff ini Irna remake, Irna minta maaf dan silahkan klik 'x' di pojok kanan atas, atau 'back' aja! Karena saling menghargai itu indah^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^

Rasanya dada Sehun lapang. Seperti terdapat banyak bunga bermekaran dengan cantik. Hatinya diperbaharui, tak ada lagi kebencian, dendam, dengki, amarah dan keinginan mendarah daging untuk mementingkan diri sendiri. Semua sifat buruknya seolah hilang tanpa bekas digantikan taman bunga. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, bahagia membuat hidupnya terasa indah.

Bibir namja tampan ini tak bosan membentuk senyum manis. Melihat seorang gadis kecil tengah makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. Sekarang Sehun sangat bersyukur. Karena bukan orang lain. Terus mengingat fakta bahwa yeoja itu adalah anaknya, putri dan darah dagingnya. Diperkuat juga dengan kasih yang langsung keluar dari dalam dirinya pada si gadis cilik. Kasih seorang ayah.

Perlahan tangan Sehun mendarat dipuncak kepala Eunsun kemudian mengusapnya mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayang. Sementara si gadis kecil lalu mendongak dan menatap Sehun heran dengan mulut masih penuh. Pipinya menggembung, kelihatan imut.

"Haha.." Sehun tertawa.

Mata bulat Eunsun mengerjap. Oh seonsaengnim tertawa? Tertawa karna dirinya.

Guru tampan ini menjauhkan tangannya lalu menatap intens yeoja kecil di depannya. "Eunsun-ah.."

Gadis kecil itu terdiam memperhatikan Sehun.

"Maukah kau membantuku untuk minta maaf pada ayahmu?" tanya Oh seonsaengnim. Mimik mukanya berubah sendu. Berharap gadis itu mau membantunya.

Meminta maaf pada ayahnya? Um, Eunsun memang tak tahu apa permasalahan antara ibunya dengan Oh seonsaengnim, tapi kalau dibiarkan berlarut-larut 'kan tidak baik. Kemudian Eunsun menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju.

Senyum Sehun mengembang. "Jeongmal? Ah, gomapta ne?" katanya senang. "Jja, habiskan makanannya. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai."

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, gadis cilik ini kembali fokus pada makanannya. Makanan pemberian Oh seonsaengnim. Katanya sebagai hadiah karena nilai Eunsun bagus semua. Aneh memang, tapi dia cukup senang.

**~ O.O ~**

Luhan meletakkan sebuah kain ke dalam keranjang lalu mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia letakkan di lemari dan berjalan keluar restaurant. Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Sambil menebar senyum ia berpamitan pada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Josimhae ne, Luhan hyung" ucap salah seorang namja berwajah mungil sembari membersihkan meja. Dibalas dengan senyum oleh si namja cantik. Lengkungan dibibir merahnya masih bertahan ketika keluar dari restaurant. Hari ini ia bisa pulang lebih awal, jadi berencana ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makan spesial untuk seseorang.

Gadis ciliknya.

Namun senyum manis tadi segera hilang begitu manik rusanya menemukan seorang pemuda berdiri disebelah mobil berwarna hitam di area parkir. Matanya seakan iritasi, kenapa dia muncul lagi? Luhan benar-benar muak bila diharuskan menemui pemuda itu. Apa kalimatnya kurang jelas atau pria sinting tersebut yang memang tak mau mendengar?

Berpura-pura tak lihat, Luhan berjalan terus melewati si pemuda tampan. _'Yah, bagus. Jangan mengejarku!'_ katanya dalam hati.

Hup!

Sayangnya keinginan namja cantik ini tak terwujud. Langkahnya terhenti sebab lengan kirinya kini dipegang oleh sinamja tampan yang tengah memandanginya.

Luhan mendengus tak suka sambil mencoba melepas tangannya. Berhasil. Hah, tumben namja itu tak mencengkram kuat tangannya. Tak perduli. Luhan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Lu.."

Tidak, Luhan tak mau dengar. Suara bass milik pria itu bagai musik menyeramkan ditelinganya. Luhan menahan perih di batinnya.

Meski bukan sekali, tapi ternyata ia belum kebal dengan rasa sakitnya. Cepat ia mengejar Luhan, meraih tangannya lalu membalik tubuh kurus itu dan mendekapnya. Mendekap erat menyalurkan bagaimana isi hatinya."Maafkan aku.. Maaf."

Diam.

Ekspresi benci yang sempat terpasang di wajah Luhan luntur. Maaf..? kata 'Maaf' Berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Sekali lagi keraguan memerangkap pikiran Luhan. Pelukan ini terasa hangat. Menghangatkan jiwanya yang dingin. Sebulir cairan bening jatuh ke pipinya.

Apa cuma ini?

Cuma segini saja kekuatan Kim Luhan yang telah ditempa selama sembilan tahun oleh kerasnya hidup. Luhan tak mengerti kalau keteguhan hatinya yang ia kira sekeras batu dapat meleleh hanya karena kata 'maaf' yang terlontar dari mulut namja ini.

Lemah.

"Lepaskan aku.." ucap Luhan lirih berusaha membuang jauh keresahan batinnya.

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata rusa didepannya. Terus berusaha memberitahu Luhan apa yang ia katakan adalah benar. Tak direkayasa, ia tulus meminta maaf.

"Kau brengsek!" meski dengan suara kecil, namun nadanya amat tegas dan mengandung permusuhan. Kilat kebencian kembali tampak dimata indah itu. Akhirnya ia bisa memperbaiki kegoyahan hatinya. Ia tak akan memaafkan namja Oh itu, selamanya. Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"Eunsun adalah anakku."

Deg

"Aku tahu! Kau melahirkannya. Eunsun adalah anakku! Aku ayahnya!" Lanjut Sehun membuka kenyataan yang ingin ditutup oleh Luhan.

Bibirnya bergetar. Kumpulan cairan bening di matanya sudah siap tumpah. "Ani, Eunsun adalah anakku. Dia anakku!"

"Lu!" kedua tangan Sehun memegang lengan Luhan. "Aku tahu kau membenciku. Bahkan kau boleh membunuhku sekarang juga. Tapi tolong jangan berbohong.. Jangan menyembunyikan Eunsun. Aku ingin mengakuinya. Dia anakku!" katanya menggebu-gebu. "Maafkan aku. Aku memang bersalah.. Mianhae Lu, jeongmalyo. Maka dari itu aku ingin menebus semuanya. Aku ingin memberikan Eunsun kasih sayang seorang ayah."

Kalau saja kalimat itu diucapkan saat ia memberitahu mengenai kehamilannya, mungkin Luhan menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia.

Tapi...

Kenyataan memang sungguh menyakitkan. Dua aliran kecil bak anak sungai sudah terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Terlambat."

Satu kata yang mampu menghujam jantung seorang Oh sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan Luhan ingin menangis terus-menerus, tapi cairan tanpa warna itu tetap mengalir deras dari matanya meski ia telah mencoba untuk berhenti. Sampai tercipta lengkungan hitam dibawah matanya.

Kenapa?

Kenapa laki-laki itu mesti meminta maaf dan mengatakan ingin memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah untuk malaikat kecilnya?

Ingin mengadukan rasa sakitnya, tapi kemana? Luhan tak punya tujuan lagi. Mengamati wajah malaikatnya yang terlelap sedikit mengurangi kegundahannya, tapi tetap tak hilang.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Eunsun kemudian memeluk yeoja kecil itu. Hari ini dia menangis karena pria Oh itu, namun tak ada hari esok untuk tangisan ini lagi.

Merasakan pergerakan di tempat tidurnya, gadis kecil ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Apalagi mendengar suara isak tangis yang sangat ia hapal milik ibunya, segera Eunsun menoleh. Benar, dilihatnya Luhan tengah menangis. Mau bertanya 'kenapa?' tapi tak bisa. Lidahnya masih kelu untuk digerakkan. Akhirnya yeoja cilik ini hanya memegang tangan Luhan lalu mengusapnya.

Tangis Luhan makin pecah. Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil Eunsun dalam pelukannya. Mendekap amat erat. "Gwenchana.. Gwenchana.." ujarnya terdengar menyedihkan.

**~ O.O ~**

Eunsun terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang ia panggil ibu. Seseorang yang kini wajahnya kian muram dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata dan kantung mata yang membengkak. Entah apalagi yang menimpa sang ibu hingga menangis seperti semalam. Eunsun tak tahu. Yeoja kecil ini turun dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan menghampiri sang ibu -yang tengah melamun. Menyentuh lengan Luhan kemudian mengusap seolah memberi kekuatan untuk namja cantik itu agar tetap kuat.

Luhan menoleh, ia tahu maksud gadis kecil di sebelahnya. Tak akan berhenti ia mengucap syukur dalam hati karena dikaruniai anak seperti Eunsun. Tidak menyesal telah melahirkannya kedunia sebab anak itu yang sekarang menjadi obat dari segala kesakitannya. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Gwenchana.. Nan gwenchana."

Meski mengatakan baik-baik saja, Eunsun paham kalau keadaan ibunya tak benar-benar baik. Ditariknya tangan Luhan meminta sinamja cantik untuk menunduk. Dan ketika sang ibu membungkukkan sedikit badannya, Eunsun langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Luhan kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Menarik kedua sudut bibir merah itu untuk tersenyum lalu memeluk sang eomma.

_'Lemah!'_

Luhan dalam hati karena lagi-lagi matanya memanas dan siap menumpahkan cairan bening. Padahal ia namja tulen, meski mempunyai kelainan. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Eunsun. "Gomawo.. Saranghae Eunsun-ah.." ucapnya mendekap lebih erat.

**~ O.O ~**

Apa hari ini khusus untuk bersedih? Kenapa kebanyakan orang yang ia temui hari ini bertampang murung? Tidak ibunya, security digerbang, beberapa teman sekelasnya lalu sekarang si wali kelas yang kelihatan amat sedih. Kalau memang hari ini khusus bersedih, maka ia akan ikut sedih juga.

_'Hng, ada apa sebenarnya?'_

45 menit jam belajarpun terasa sangat lama, Oh seonsaengnim memberikan pelajaran amat lambat dan hampir seluruh murid mengantuk karena tak ada semangat. Eunsun memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas setelah bel berbunyi. Waktu istirahat. Teman-teman yang lain sudah keluar. Seperti biasa ia yang paling akhir.

"Eunsun-ah.."

Yeoja cilik ini berbalik, menghampiri sang guru, menatap Sehun bingung. Kepala Sehun tertunduk. Lemas, tak bertenaga dan muram. Begitulah keadaannya.

"Aku ditolak."

Eunsun makin bingung. Memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ketidak mengertian gadis kecil ini.

"Katanya aku terlambat dan menyangkal kenyataan. Aku sedih sekali. Dadaku rasanya ditusuk batu runcing. Padahal.. Aku sungguh-sungguh." katanya lalu memandang muridnya itu. Sehun tahu Eunsun tak akan paham apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa asal kegundahan hatinya dapat tersampaikan."Apa aku menyerah saja? tapi perjuanganku belum seberapa. Aku ingin membuktikan padanya kalau aku tulus." Tambahnya.

Masalah yang pelik. Yah.. biarpun ia tak mengerti, Eunsun juga prihatin. Diraihnya tangan Oh seonsaengnim kemudian mengepalkan jemarinya lalu mengangkat tinggi. Bermaksud memberi semangat. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sehun tersenyum. Benar, memang ia belum berjuang keras sampai titik darah penghabisan. Belum boleh menyerah. Lagipula tak ada kata terlambat untuk memperbaiki sebuah kesalahan. Sehun baru tahu. Dipegangnya tangan Eunsun yang masih memegang tangannya."Gamsahamnida.. kau seperti malaikat_." _

'_Ya, malaikat kecilku._'

**~ O.O ~**

Ingin sekali Luhan mengambil pisau lalu menikam jantung namja Oh disana agar ia tak bertemu selamanya. Tapi sayangnya itu hanya dapat ia pikirkan sebab namja cantik ini masih takut hukum penjara. Luhan cuma bisa mendengus keras ketika penglihatannya berpapasan dengan sorot tajam milik namja itu.

Jangan lemah.

Tak boleh menangis

Ia menguatkan diri sendiri.

Lagi, ia berjalan melewati Sehun seakan tak ada orang disekitarnya. Mau apa? Bukankah sudah jelas ia menolak kehadiran si namja tampan, namun kenapa terus muncul dan mengatakan maaf? Seolah menawarkan kehidupan baru -memulai semuanya dari awal- bahagia. Hah.. Tidak mungkin. Pemikiranmu terlalu naif Kim Luhan.

"Chakkaman.."

Bodoh!

Selalu.. Selalu begini. Tubuhnya menuruti permintaan namja itu. Meski berhenti, Luhan tidak berbalik untuk menatap Sehun.

Sehun belum bicara. Ia memandangi punggung Luhan yang makin hari terlihat makin kecil. Seakan habis termakan waktu. Tubuh rapuh itu, dibahunya terpikul semua beban dari dulu hingga sekarang, amat berat. "Maafkan aku.."

Luhan Menghela napas, kata itu lagi. Walau ia sempat goyah, tapi bila mendengar terus-menerus maka akan bosan. Luhan ingin berpegang pada pendiriannya. Tak mau perduli lagi, cukup. Ia melanjutkan langkah.

Melihat tak ada respon bahkan namja cantik itu telah berjalan membuat Sehun frustasi. Tidak, tak ada kata menyerah. Segera ia menyusul Luhan kemudian menahan tangannya. Memutar tubuh si namja cantik. "Kim Luhan! Katakan.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku? Mianhaeyo.. Jebal."

"Apa alasanmu?"

Sehun terperangah dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

Alasan?

Alasannya?

Sehun tak tahu.

Dia tak punya alasan, tidak memikirkannya. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan maaf dari sinamja cantik. Merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya dulu. Apalagi melihat sigadis kecil yang tumbuh menjadi anak pintar dan cantik, hati Sehun serasa dicabik. Mengakui kebodohannya, menyesali semuanya

"Karena merasa bersalah?" Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tidak butuh." Mengamati wajah Sehun yang tampak bodoh. Tersenyum miring -sedikit. "Jangan muncul dihadapanku atau Eunsun lagi! Kami tidak membutuhkanmu, hidup kami bahagia sebelum kehadiranmu! Anggap saja kita tak kenal karena memang kita tak pernah berteman!" Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dari tangannya lalu membungkukkan badan hormat sebagai salam lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya melampiaskan rasa pedih yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Harusnya ia senang bisa menghadapi dan membungkam mulut Sehun. Rasa sakit ini sama ketika sinamja tampan menolaknya 9 tahun lalu, menusuk dan serasa mengoyak hatinya.

Kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Luhan bak pisau menancap diseluruh badan bahkan mencincang hatinya. Benar, sebelumnya memang mereka tak berteman. Tapi ia kenal Luhan, ia tahu namja cantik itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya? Sementara malaikat kecilnya selalu ia lihat di sekolah. Rindu yang jarang ia rasakan kini terus menjalari tubuhnya untuk melihat sigadis kecil. Jadi, bagaimana caranya ia menuruti permintaan Luhan?

Sesak

Inikah karma yang harus dijalaninya?

Menerima rasa sakit bertubi-tubi?

'_Ku mohon.. Maafkan_ _aku.'_

**~ O.O ~**

Jin Ri cuma diam melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Jadi orang yang bernama Kim Luhan adalah namja yang memiliki wajah menawan tadi? Hampir yeoja cantik ini salah mengira kalau orang itu adalah yeoja karena wajahnya sangat sempurna. Lalu apa masalah mereka? Oppanya sangat bersemangat meminta maaf, sedangkan Kim Luhan tampak tersakiti.

Dan… nama Eunsun diucapkan lagi.

Baiklah.. Ia akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membongkar masalah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hilang sudah keceriaan dari wajah Luhan. Kini tampang namja cantik itu sangat sendu. Kata yang dilontarkan Baekhyun sungguh menyakitkan.

Menjijikkan?

Apa karna seorang namja dapat mengandung dan melahirkan itu menjijikkan?

Bagaimana bisa pemikiran Baekhyun sepicik itu? Luhan tak habis pikir. Ujung hidungnya memerah menandakan bahwa sinamja cantik mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin akan tumpah.

Siapa orang tadi? Kenapa berkata begitu pada ibunya? Kejam sekali. Melihat wajah sang ibu sangat buruk ikut membuat Eunsun tersakiti. Kemudian dipeluknya kaki Luhan -sebab tingginya hanya sepinggang Luhan- berharap mengurangi kesedihan s namja cantik. Memeluknya erat.

Sadar kalau mukanya pasti dilihat Eunsun, Luhan kemudian mengusap puncak kepala sigadis kecil sembari tersenyum kecil. "Gwenchana.. Nan gwenchana."

**~ O.O ~**

Eunsun menggembungkan pipinya lantaran kesal. Tak biasanya sang ibu terlambat menyiapkan sarapan. Setengah jam lagi bel tanda masuk disekolah akan berdering, ia takut terlambat. Bibir merahnya dikerucutkan.

"Taraaa~ saengil cukhahamnida Eunsun-ie.."

Huh?

Mata gadis ini membelalak melihat sebuah cake yang tidak terlalu besar ukurannya berada dihadapannya, namun hiasan pada cake tersebut sangat cantik. Berwarna-warni dan ada lilin berbentuk angka 8 di atasnya. Inihari ulang tahunnya? Eunsun tidak ingat.

"Saengil cukhahamnida.. saengil cukhahamnida.. saranghaneun uri Eunsun. Saengil cukhahamnida~" Luhan bernyanyi riang disertai senyum lebar. "Nah, sekarang ucapkan doamu dalam hati dan tiup lilinnya."

Memperhatikan wajah sang ibu secara menyeluruh. Tak ada gurat-gurat kesedihan tercetak diwajahnya. Mungkin sengaja membuang semua masalah untuk hari ini -hari ulang tahunnya. Berarti gaun yang dibeli ibunya kemarin untuk ini? Eunsun mengulum bibir dengan mata terasa panas. Tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata. Mengucap doa dalam hati. Meski hanya untuk hari ini, Eunsun lega melihat keceriaan diwajah sang eomma. Ia sangat senang. _'Terima kasih eomma.. Saranghae.' _Batinnya di akhir doa.

Eunsun membuka kedua matanya kemudian meniup api lilin diatas cake. Dengan ekspresi haru, Eunsun turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Luhan. Memeluk sang eomma erat. Mengeluarkan semua perasaan bahagia dalam hatinya.

Luhan balas memeluk Eunsun. Ia tahu kalau malaikat kecilnya itu tengah mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ne"

**~ O.O ~**

Mengamati seorang anak perempuan dari jauh menjadi aktivitas tetap Sehun belakangan ini, setiap ada kesempatan. Seperti kali ini, murid dari kelas 1 -murid-muridnya sedang belajar kesenian. Mereka menggambar ditaman sekolah. Makanya ia bisa memuaskan diri melihat sigadis kecil. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

Kenapa tak dari dulu saja?

Menyesal?

Yah, menyesal telah menolak bayi yang dikandung Luhan. Ternyata sekarang ia malah sangat menginginkan Eunsun menjadi putri sahnya, menyandang marga Oh dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'appa'_. Pasti rasanya amat bahagia.

Sehun menghela napas lalu duduk kembali dikursinya diruang guru. Masih banyak pekerjaan. Sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya, namja tampan ini menguatkan diri dan tekadnya untuk mendapatkan Luhan serta Eunsun, karna tujuannya meminta maaf adalah membuat satu keluarga bersama kedua orang itu. "Baiklah.. waktunya bekerja!" ucapnya sembari menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Seonsaengnim.."

Pelan, halus dan lembut. Sehun tak mengenal suara ini. Ia belum pernah mendengarnya. Seonsaengnim? Berarti murid sekolah ini. Perlahan Sehun mendongakkan kepala dan melihat seorang murid yeoja berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang sebuah buku gambar. Mata setajam elang itu membesar.

Kim Eunsun?

Benar, gadis kecil yang berdiri disana. Suara tadi.. Apa suara Eunsun? Benarkah? Tidak mungkin. Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi?

Sehun terus berpikir sementara simurid berjalan mendekati dengan lengkungan garis keatas dibibirnya. Eunsun meletakkan buku gambarnya diatas meja bermaksud agar Sehun melihatnya.

Guru tampan ini mengerti dan memandang buku gambar yang satu halamannya terdapat sebuah gambar pemandangan. Garis-garis batas halus, pewarnaan tepat, tak ada cacat. Seperti gambar yang dibuat oleh orang dewasa. Orang dewasapun belum tentu bisa menggambar begitu. Berarti si yeoja kecil berbakat dalam menggambar.

"Yeppeutta." ucap Sehun menunjukkan kedua jempol tangannya. "Sempurna." tambahnya memperlihatkan senyum maut miliknya.

Mendengar jawaban sang seonsaengnim membuat Eunsun merasa amat senang. Bibirnya menampakan senyum lebar. Diambilnya lagi buku gambar tadi lalu membungkukkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Yeoja kecil itu tidak berbicara 'kan? Cuma menunjukkan gerak-gerik saja. Lalu yang ia dengar itu? Tak mungkin suara hantu. Atau telinganya mulai bermasalah? Sehun tak mengerti. Ia menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran negatif dan melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan siyeoja cilik berhenti tepat di frame pintu. Ia berbalik, menatap siguru tampan nan galak –dulu, mengamati lekat. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum manis. "Gomapta.." dan berbisik lirih, hanya dia yang dapat mendengar suaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih untuk yang membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan ff 'Silent Angel' versi HunHan ini..#Bow**

**Untuk yang bertanya kenapa marga Luhan menjadi Kim, aku sengaja menggunakan marga Kim untuk Luhan karna aku suka dengan marga itu yang berarti 'Emas'. Anggaplah Luhan anaknya Kim Jaejoong yaa..**

**Dan…untuk nama anaknya juga tidak aku rubah karna aku juga suka dengan nama itu. Kim Eunsun (Emas dalam kebaikan dan Rahmat). Sebenarnya ini nama punya Ebby Kim-nya..hehehehe**

**Selamat menunngu chapter berikutnya…#Plllaaaaakkkkkk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Review?**


End file.
